I Must Find My Life Without Her
by ZiZiLuPone
Summary: Based on Dalton's Sir Malcolm Murray and LuPone's Dr. Florence Seward from Penny Dreadful . After few months Sir Malcolm still couldn't deal with Vanessa's death,after consulting his state with Ethan,by his advice,he started visiting Dr. Seward,who became his friend when Vanessa died,she was willing enough to consulting with him the topic which was paintful even for her...
1. Together

_A.N.: I do NOT own any of Penny Dreadful characters . They aren't just in chart so I want to mention them at the beginning ;-) . It's Romance between :_ Sir Malcolm Murray/Dr. Florence Seward .

 _And as in every my work ( until I do any changes ) Bold are MEN'S thoughts and Italic are WOMAN'S thoughts ( in this case both thoughts are just for the main characters of the story ;-) )._

* * *

,,You are really pale,'' Ethan noted when he saw Sir Malcolm coming slowly downstairs to the living room and sitting down at the sofa .

,,Really ?'' he smirked mockingly .

,,Yeah , you need to eat something or go outside . Don't be like Vanessa was , without you . I said you are my only family and I'm not going to watch you vanishing before my very eyes ‚'' Ethan carefully shook his shoulders .

Malcolm looked into his eyes weakly ,,alright then , what am I supposed to do with my life without her ‚'' ha stared into space .

,,Well , you said that two months ago . You must find your life without her . So you should follow your words as I did,'' objected Ethan.

 **Oh boy , you hit the point. Well , I should do** _ **something**_ **then , but what exactly . I have no idea what am I supposed to-**

,,You know what,'' Ethan interrupted his thoughts ,,I can't believe I'm saying that , but you should visit a psychotherapist .''

 **He must be joking , who am I ? Some kind of lunatic ?** he looked down at his a bit shaking hands **alright , he IS right .** ,, Fine ‚'' Malcolm nodded finally .

,,Great , then I'll contact ,right ?'' Ethan asked hopefully .

,,Yes , I'd like that,'' was everything Malcolm could say in that moment .

* * *

The very next morning was Malcolm suddenly sitting where Vanessa was , less then a half year ago . He watched the old cuckoo clock in waiting room as a young man sitting behind his table was writting something in his scratch pad . Immediately man stood up and disappeared behind the mahagonny door . He was there for a several moments . When door opened man stood in front of Malcolm and said ,, awaits you ‚'' .

,,Thank you,'' Malcolm went to the opened door and closed behind him .

Dr. Seward as usually in her austere clothes , holding four cylinders and talking to her conference table ,,Good day Sir Malcolm Murray , take a seat,'' she pointed to the chair in front of him .

He did as he was told without any complains ,, Good day and please , you don't have to call me by těles , just Malcolm or Murray .''

,,I'm your doctor an-‚''

,,Please,'' he almost desperatly pleaded . **I hate being called like that from somebody I know , especially from woman .**

,,Alright then . If you insist ,'' she forced a smile . ,, I was asked by Mr. Chandler to listen to you and based on that start our session . He told me , you don't eat at all , you don't sleep , you are acting like you're almost dead . Tell me,'' she looked right to his eyes ,,what's behind it ?''. She silenced .

He felt immediately so uncomfortable , like she was looking straight to his soul . He took a deep breath and started ,, Vanessa,'' he sighed on memory of her .

,, Can you elaborated it ?'' she asked nodding .

,, She-she was like my daughter . A-actually I have had a daughter , but she-was Vanessa's best friend . They were closer than sisters I can say . And then-'' he break off.

,,I know . Vanessa told me what happened . I know this from her point of view . So you think , when you've lost her that you've lost your family and you are alone ?'' she asked seriously .

,,No , I-I think not . I still got , he is my family . I just….uhh listen'' he sighed again ,,I loved her more than my own daughter . Not in another sense , just like parent-child relationship . And was all those days gone in Africa and-and-''

,,You blame yourself for not being with her when she needed you last past years , right ?'' she continued .

,,Yes,'' he whispered .

,,I know how you feel . And I know how awful is it for you to lose someone very important for you . Someone you loved ,'' she fought back her tears, her voice low and soft now, when she realized that Vanessa was the only person in her life who meant for her so much , who appreciated her friendship and her being like nobody before , especially her husband . ,, Malcolm ?'' she looked back at him .

A single tear ran down his cheek .

,,We can get through this,'' she smiled at him truly this time ,,together !''

He looked up nodding and he saw her smiling . He felt safe with her now than with anybody else .


	2. Last session

_A.N.: Dr. Seward has new secretary , when Renfield end up like…like he end up . And this all is based , how it could be , like a possible epilogue...maybe .But I just felt like putting it out there so…enjoy !_

* * *

Dr. Seward and Sir Malcolm were having sessions for 8 months . During that time he told her his life story from his point of view . He told her everything about his family . About what happened since his kids were born . How he not seriously loved his wife . How Vanessa and Mina get closer and eventually parted . How he hadn't appreciated enough what his son was doing for him and left him for death . How he was cheating on his wife on his travels with many different kind of whores . How he cared for Mina when Vanessa told him she was in danger . How he regret his behavior to his family . How he promised to himself to take care of Vanessa , the last important thing in his life . And how he then failed in it . About his new friends gained because of Vanessa : Dr. Victor Frankenstein , Mr. Ferdinand Lyle , Mr. Ethan Chandler , ''Mrs. Pool'' , Kaetenay , Miss Catriona Hartdegen and herself . He told her about all his travels in Africa , and that he don't want to travel anymore . About all his lost important things in his life . About his fears and joys . How Mrs. Pool bewitched him and how he defeated her and face his 'death' family and almost get mad of it . And how he felt enormous emptiness when Vanessa has died . He fully , truly opened his heart to her .

She cried many times after he left , because she understood his sorrow and pain . He touched her at the most weak part of her heart . She began to love his stories , most the adventurous ones from Africa . She loved watching him and listening to his voice . She was looking forward to him and to every their next session . She realized that she loved HIM . But was too much afraid of telling him or giving him any sign of her affection . She smoked 4 cigarettes per session and the other 4 after he left , to cover up her thoughts …and she was enjoying it too .

This morning she arrived to her office sooner than usual . She couldn't wait for him she didn't even know why . She put clear ashtray with case of cigarettes and lighter at her conference table . She prepared clear papers and writing accessories . She smoked two cigarettes calmly and then ventilated the room for a while . He had to arrive at 6 o'clock in the evening . The day was for her like unending . Suddenly her cuckoos in the waiting room ushered 6 o'clock . He arrived .

Door opened , and she saw him walking in ,, Good evening Dr. Seward '' he gave her a smile .

,,Good evening Mr. Malcolm,'' her usual face disappeared as she glowed when she saw him . He closed the door . ,,Sit down please'' she walked to her closet for few clear cylinders . He did as he was asked .

,,I've got a good news,'' he said slowly .

,,Really…'' came from closet .

,,Yes , I was thinking about end our sessions,'' he smiled at her as she walked out and to her conference table .

She nearly dropped the cylinders from shock . Her face a bit faded as she fought back her tears . ,,Really ?'' she repeated forced herself to smile a bit .

,,Yes , we've been talking for 8 months-''

,,Already ?'' like she didn't know perfectly well .

,,-and I must thank you for everything . You listened to me . You give advices how to deal with my problems and pain . You are a real doctor . And now I feel like I can live again . Thank you . '' he said seriously , still smiling at her .

She couldn't believe it and couldn't tear her eyes from his . She felt the instant pain in her chest . She wanted to yell . Scream . Cry out loud . Do anything . But she simply couldn't because he would notice , or at least he would be shocked . Trying to sound as usual ,,Well I'm glad to hear that ,'' she lied .

,,So this is our last session I guess,'' he continued .

,,If you really feel like this ,'' her voice low and bit shaking now .

,,Something wrong Mrs. Seward ?'' he asked innocently .

,,Yes-No ! No – I mean . It's so sudden from you …that's all '' she forced again to smile .

,,And based on that , I would like to invite for a drink sometime ,'' he said a bit shyly .

,,I would love that,'' she smiled truly now , but still fighting back her tears and her emotions . Because that meant they won't be seeing each other now every second day which was the biggest stroke to her .

,,You know,'' he started ,, you have done a lot for me in past 8 months . I think I'm even able to love somebody again and I hope she felt the same for me '' .

,,I hope she does,'' another big snick into her heart . She couldn't stand more , she wanted to run away , but she still must be there and listen to him . She was thinking about to enjoy it as much as she can , because she knew she will miss his voice .

,,And ,'' he stood up ,, I'm so happy now that I finally let go Vanessa , and all my past and pain , just because of you ,'' he looked down at her .

She couldn't stand more . ,, Malcolm ?'' she stood up didn't exactly know what she was doing .

,,Yes,'' they were staring for a while at each other , then she walked around her conference table to him .

,,I'm so happy for you , can-can I just . I-I-need to tell you something .

,,Yes,'' he repeated hopefully .

,,I-I-,'' _Be true_ she thought to herself . They were so close now .

She couldn't believe it , but she started crying as the pain in her heart overwhelmed her .

,,Mrs. Seward ? What's wrong , did-did I said something wrong ?'' he didn't know what he had done . He hugged her . Closing the small gap between them . She crushed to his embrace sobbing into his chest .

,,Oh Mal-Malcolm…'' she couldn't stop now .

,,Shh-shh-that's good-I'm right here-shh-everything's fine…'' he whispered consoling words to her hair .

,,I-I-Lo-Love-Y-You'' she finally released what she was keeping inside her mind all the time . ,, An-And-I-I-Do-do-don't-want-Y-you-to-leave-m-me…'' _oh brilliant , now he sees you crying , the only person who you love and you are crying in front of him like a little baby . And you look even more silly when you've been keeping all the time that your favorite 'stone face' ._

,,So-sorry-I-should-should have-'' she sobbed hardly against his chest when he cut her off.

,,Nonono shhh . It's okay . I've been trying to tell you exactly the same all the time ,'' he breathed .

,,Wha-what ?'' she looked up confused , her eyes red from her salt tears rolling still down her cheeks .

,,That person who I _love_ are _you_ !'' he explained . ,, And I was too much afraid of asking , because you are different then any woman that walked into my life . So I want to start with drink , but now…Oh I'm so happy Florence,'' he breathed smiling at her .

,,Re-really ?'' she smiled weakly . His hands caressed her back . Tasting her salt cheek when he pressed there a little kiss .Her eyes fluttered . Their eyes met again . Couldn't deny the energy between them . They kissed . A long , beautiful , loving kiss .

He trailed his lips across her cheek under her earlobe , blowing there before sucking lightly on it . She moaned quietly , her hands rubbing his chest . Her breath slowed down as she finally stop sobbing and sniffing . He calmed her down charmingly . She ran her palm to his cheek , guiding him to kiss her again . To his surprise she broke the kiss and went to the door , opening them and leaned through the gap .

,,Mr. Branskey ?'' she talked to her secretary .

,,Yes doctor ?'' he stop his writing and looked at her .

,,This is my last patient for today , so I will not need your help anymore , so what about you taking free time for the rest of the evening ?'' she gave him a smile for the first time .

,,Oh , thank you doctor . You are so generous . Alright then ,'' he grabbed his things and went to the door to hall way hurriedly ,, have a nice evening then ,'' he repaid her smile .

,, I'll close and lock the building , have a nice evening too '' she watched him leaving and closing the door .

,,AH !'' she felt hands on her buttock pushing her back to her office , turning her around . She faced Malcolm again . He kissed her passionately . Petting her side with one of his hands , closing the door with another . They heard a damped hit as they bumped at them . Her eyes closed , she grabbing empty air searching for the key in lock , she turned him to lock the door for case somebody want to interrupt them . Twice for sure…

Malcolm started unbuttoning her black , long coat . In a while it was on the floor . He continued to her scarf to expose her neck to him . It fell next to the coat . He kissed every bit of her neck , finding sensitive spot and sucking on it .

,,Ohhh-'' she pulled him closer to continue in what he was doing . She haven't know about this spot on her neck until now . She bit her lower lip . Her violent husband would have just 'go right on that' ,but from Malcolm she was receiving so much pleasure even from simple kissing and-

,,Uh!'' escaped her when he bit her collarbone .

He started unbuttoning her blouse . Getting rid of it after few tries , he growled through his teeth teasingly ,, Why do you have to wear so many layers ?'' . She chuckled to his smirk . He gave up and ripped her blouse off . ,, I'll buy you another…not black hmm?'' he smiled at her .

,,Blue then ?'' she repaid his joke .

He was surprised when she hadn't no corset . He buried himself in her soft , heaving chest . Teasing her with his beard made her eyes fluttered and gasp slightly . He completely lost himself in her perfectly formed full breasts . She tangled her fingers in his hair . She enjoyed every his movement , he was fucking amazing with his lips and tongue and teeth . He took between his lips one of her erected rosy nipple , sucking purposefully . She whimpered . Her body yearning for more . She nearly screamed of pleasure when he nipped it gently . He continuing with his mouth unbuckled her belt and threw it on the floor . He start unbuttoning her skirt but she stopped him .

,,N-no,'' she pulled him up to kiss him .

,,It's my turn now,'' she muttered to his mouth .

She pushed him roughly backwards , her hands on his muscular chest , never breaking the kiss until the back of his legs hit her conference table . His hands rested on her hips . She quickly , surprisingly for both of them , unbuttoned his white shirt without destroying it .

,,I still could learn from you…'' he smiled to their kiss .

,,But it wouldn't be so much fun that way,'' she answered looking up at him when she pulled herself closer . Her breasts touching his pale chest making him breathing heavily under her touch . She exploring the area where his neck and shoulder met with her mouth , unbuckled his belt and free the trousers off him . Her fingers creeping into underwear to tease him . Feeling him hardened when he panted she trailed kisses down his chest pushing down his underwear . She kneeled in front of him finding out , she is too short , _she_ grabbed his firm rear now , turning him and forcing him to the chair . She stepped between his knees still on her own ones . Traced one her hand up his chest when she teased the tip of him by her tongue holding the rest of his length with her other hand , moving , teasing her fingers . She was awarded by loud groan from him as his head lolled back with pleasure .

,,Florence-'' he breathed panting .

She moaned contentedly around his length when she took all of him in her hot mouth , her body pounding for him . She could feel him harder suddenly when she started moving her head up and down . She must admit she was enjoying it…maybe more than she should .

 _And what of it ? This is great . Absolutely better than anything I have experienced with yet. And listen to him , when is he shivering all over , just for me . For my touch . Oh GOD!_

His breath labored as he moaned every time she bobbed down . Her nails teasing his thighs pleasantly . Her tongue swirling around him in delicious ways of torture . She bit his thigh and circled the tip of her tongue again around his length . Grazing him with teeth carefully and kissing up again to his tip . When she took him in her mouth for the last time he bucked his hips up and grunted loudly as he spilled within her . She swallowed licking her lips and biting seductively her lower lip smiling naughtily up at him .

He without any word lifted her up from the kneeling position to kiss her . Moving back to her conference table with one hand he threw down most of things on it except her ashtray and gramophone . Brushing her breasts with his lips he ripped away her blouse completely and threw it down next to few cylinders , pens and papers , some letters and other things . He forced her on her back kissing down her soft skin of her chest . Unbuttoning her skirt , he raised her up a little bit to take it off her . It fell on his trousers and underpants . She lifted herself to a sitting position to take off his shirt and throw it across the room . She pulled him closer to feel his bare skin on hers .

,,Mmm…'' she whimpered as she kissed him again inviting his tongue into her mouth .

He circled his hands around her waist and raised her up once again so she could strip from her panties , kicking them to the floor . He let her down back again , caressing her sides . She gasped when he sucked at her pulse point again . Pinning his head there for a while with her hand as the other rubbed his muscles on his chest . His kisses going lower , lower , across her belly , his tongue teasing for a while her belly button , he heard her squeak slightly , lower , kissing her dark brown curls down there and just one kiss below and he heard her sharp gasp . He flicked his tongue around her clit , sucking tenderly , then roughly . He checked her reactions , not leaving his work he looked up at her , her eyes fluttering , she mostly forgetting to breathe emptily opening and closing her mouth . He ran his tongue along her slit entering her lightly as he did with her belly button .

,,Oh-My-GOD! Malcolm,'' she responded to his actions vocalizing her thoughts if she was even able to have some in her mind .

After that he knew he could continue peacefully . He went back to her clit , flicking delicious circles , making her whimper and shiver on the table . He pinned _her_ now with his right arm on her place , pulling her waist to the table . His left hand went up , giving her thigh on his shoulder . His fingers petting up her inner thigh , up and below his mouth .

,,Oh-my-Mal-Cooo-olm,'' she moaned loudly when he slid two digits into her . Started slowly , stretching her inner walls . His tongue still moving around her sensitive clit . She gasp for air several times when he showed her pleasure she haven't even dream about . And as she did…but this was so far away from her dreams and what more , it was REALITY .

His fingers picking up their pace when he added third one .

,,Oh-ah-ah-Mal-Mal-Colm , Mal-co-Oh-oh-olm ,'' she uttered with every thrust of his fingers .

He bit her inner thigh and went back to her clit , teasing , licking , sucking roughly .

,,Y-yes Mal-Malcolm , jus-just- right-the-Oh ! Keep-ohmmmm-ye-YES-there – I'm –I'm-Malco-oooaaah-'' she grabbed fistful his hair as she came panting hard her head lolling back on her conference table with dull hit . He licked and drank all her juices before kissing his way up again . His lips finding her plump , parted ones . Without giving her any chance for rest or for catching her breath , he entered her easily as she was still wet . She arched beneath him with a deep moan digging her fingers into his shoulders . He kissed her exposed neck , finding again her pulse point deciding of paying attention to it . She could barely think and barely see now , not talking about her breath . She muttered something when she raised her legs around his waist and tangled her ankles in his back . Giving him more room to thrust , he started going deeper and speeding up his moves . She fell down on her conference table helplessly , he leaned over her , still sucking on her neck .

,,Florence,'' he muttered into her flesh sending shiver run down her spine . His right palm teasing her breast and her erected nipple while the other rested on her waist . ,,Oh Florence ,'' he repeated caressing her skin on her neck with his mouth .

She gasped sharply , loud moan escaping her plump lips when he picked up his pace . He raised one her leg up above his shoulder . Letting her calf rest next to his head . He forced himself more deeper droving out air form her lungs .

,,Ah !'' she screamed when his tip brushed against her g-spot inside her inner walls .

,,I-I-Lo-Love-You-Mal-Malco-Oh-oh-Ohlm ,'' she tried for some sensible sentence as he continued thrusting into her . Her hips rocked up in time with his to meet him with every move .

,,I love you too my Florence,'' he breathed his voice , his breath hot in her ear as he went back to sucking at her pulse point deciding not leaving it .

He continued massaging her breast , his other hand slid down between their bodies , finding her throbbing clitoris . He start massaging in too .

,,Oh-Je-Sus-Fuc-king-Chri-Ah-st , Oh-God , Mal-Mal-I-Can't-Oh-,'' she moaned with every his thrust responding to his movements , his mouth , his both hands . Her nails digging into both : his back making him whimper . And with other hand to her conference table , leaving long trails . She couldn't think anymore , she couldn't speak , she couldn't breathe properly as she was panting with each thrust , she could only feel him and the pleasure that was overwhelming her senses .

,,I'm-I'm-Malcom-that's-God-Oh-there-Yea-Oh-YES-,'' she was almost over the edge of exploding by her orgasm .

,,I-Love-You-Flo-Flo-Rence,'' he tried to say her before he too could explode .

,,MALCOLM !'' she screamed when she climaxed nearly violently beneath him .

With one final thrust he grunted her full name into her mouth when he tried to stifle his pleasure . Their orgasms absolutely wear them off . He collapsed on top of her , rolling beside her on her conference table . Both panting and gasping for breath . His forehead was covered with sweat . Her cheeks were totally red . Both exhausted lied on her conference table for a long while .

* * *

When their breaths finally slowed down and relax they cuddled together on her hard wooden conference table . She ran her arm around his waist pillowing her head by his heaving chest . He gently kissed her forehead , too covered with sweat , with one hand petting her back . She smiled against his skin . Moving one arm from him to reach behind her for her cigarettes , putting out one and lighted it before taking a deep drag .

,,You know it's a habit , right ?'' he asked looking down at her smiling wildly .

,,Yes…as you are,'' she repaid his smile chuckling teasingly .

,,But this is a filthy habit . How many cigarettes do you smoke ?'' he asked more seriously now but still don't stop smiling .

,,Since Vanessa died…8 per day,'' she thought for moment .

,,Wow , that's much,'' he realized aloud .

,,I know , but there are worse cases …'' she protested playfully .

,,I know ,'' he nodded .

,,That bastard husband of mine would leave me to smoke my lungs off,'' she sighed sadly .

,,But I'm not like him . I love you . I'm paying attention for you . I want to take care of you and I will . So we'll start about half measure per day what about that , hmm ?'' he looked in her chocolate brown eyes .

She gazed at him surprised and amazed by his attention . Her eyes sparkling as she nodded smiling up at him ,,Yes , love .''

,,Okay . And we could reach in some time for example one after .Sex.'' he winked down at her bringing out his last three words .

,,Like this one ?'' she smiled her eyes widened .

,,Yes,'' he breathed kissing her forehead again .

,,That sounds lovely,'' she nodded , she could see his lust in his eyes . She leaned up to kiss him passionately before taking another deep drag , filling the air above them with creamy-gray smoke .

,,I think eventually , that this is _not_ our last session,'' he smirked triumphantly .

,,I think so...'' she smiled wildly , giving him a wink .

He took the cigarette from her , taking one drag too , blowing the smoke slowly with cool air onto her neck making her eyes flutter .


	3. Let's Start With Sin

_A.N.: I'm having so much fun during writing this :D ! Thanks for reading . Please review , I'd like to know what do you think about it :3 ._

* * *

,,Alright then ,'' Dr. Seward stubbed slowly her cigarette . Rising up her fully overwritten paper . Reading for a while , then her eyes came back on the opposite side of her conference table . Looking at the nervously broken woman . Behind her small , square , pink glasses Dr. Seward could see her red eyes from her tears . Her short dark brown , almost black hair slipping from behind her ears as she sobbed hardly gripping tightly wet Kleenex in her hand . She wasn't able to say a word , she just sat and cried loudly .

,,Mrs. Cattish…Mrs. Cattish listen to me . Now I ask you to do something today , alright ? Look at me ,'' her eyes searching for the other woman's brown-green ones . ,, Try to forget for 24 hours _everything_ what had happened in Bedlam to you . And try to avoid all chemicals in your house for this evening . Could you do that ?''

,,I'll try my best…'' the other woman whispered .

,,We don't want you to nearly-poison yourself again like the last time by the arsenic from your former work from your laboratory , do we ?'' she asked seriously , trying to console Mrs. Cattish .

,,Yes,'' she nodded weakly .

,,Go outside tonight, you told me about your friends , let's ask somebody for accompaniment , hmmm ?'' Dr. Seward watching Mrs. Cattish , caught her looking at her conference table her brow furrowed .

Dr. Seward looked at her conference table too to find out what caught the other woman's attention . She widened her eyes when she saw long trails scratched next to her gramophone .

 _,,Oh-Je-Sus-Fuc-king-Chri-Ah-st….'' s_ he remembered the events of the night before two days .

She quickly moved her right forearm to cover the scratches . Blinking , looking back again at the other woman .

,,What about that former fellow patient-colleague of yours , Mrs. Tschechische ? She is your friend…'' forcing herself to not sound aback , trying to catch her attention back .

,,Yes , I think I can ask her to…'' Mrs. Cattish looked back at her doctor confused a little bit . ,, I'll find out if she's got time for me somewhere between her physical experiments .''

,,That's the spirit,'' Dr. Seward smiled at her with relief . ,, That'll be all . Good day,'' she said calmly .

Mrs. Cattish picked up her coat from the back of the chair and slowly left still sniffing . Doors closed after her .

 _Jesus this is really bad case . Alright Florence , you can help her…but it will take lot of time . She is at the bottom , you must raise her up no matter how hard it will be ._ She wrote something on the paper . _Oh fuck !_ she looked back again at the scratches . They were quiet deep and long that she wondered how is it possible she haven't noticed them in those one and a half day from their creation . Desperately trying to figure out how to cover them , her secretary interrupted her thoughts .

,,Yes,'' she responded on the knocking at her door .

Young man open the door looking at her .

,,Yes Mr. Branskey ?''

,,Your next patient,'' he answered .

,,Yes let him in,'' not really looking at him anyway went back to solving her conference table .

Malcolm appeared in her door , closing them behind him . She saw him and suddenly forgot about what she was thinking at the moment .

,,Malcolm,'' the joy went back to her .

,,Good afternoon , Florence,'' he stood still smiling at her lovingly .

She quickly jumped up rushing to meet him . He waited for her at the door with his hands behind his back . Smiling down at her as the happiness spread across her features . She stopped right in front of him looking suspiciously at his hands .

,,Close your eyes,'' he whispered to her ear .

Her eyes fluttered when she felt his hot breath . She did as she was told . He bring his hands in front of him , holding nicely wrapped pack .

,,Now,'' he leaned again to her kissing her cheek .

She opened her eyes and widened them . ,,What's this ?'' she searched answer in his eyes .

,,Just look inside…you'll see,'' raising his eye brows teasingly .

She took the pack unlacing the burgundy ribbon and opening it .

,,Oh my god,'' she breathed picking up a new blouse .

,,Blue,'' Malcolm noted chuckling .

,,Oh I can see,'' she giggled . She put the pack down , carefully studying the silken material of the blouse . Sky blue blouse with short sleeves , lace collar and ten silver beautifully shaped buttons .

,,Will you try it ?'' Malcolm ask hopefully .

Florence just nodded not able to speak . She let him unbutton her black coat .

,,Wait here,'' she went to her closet holding the precious gift from him .

,,Are you telling me, you become shy after our last-''

,,No,'' she turn her head at him smiling but still walking forward ,,I just want you to see final effect ,'' she winked lustfully . He watched her chocolate brown eyes disappearing in her closet . He went to the chair where he usually sit , putting there her coat . He sat down slowly , waiting eagerly for her .

She walked from her closet after while going to him .

 **I chose a good size** he thought to himself when he saw the blouse clutching tasty to her body showing her full curves to him in ways he could forget about himself again .

,,Well ?'' she asked pleased when she saw his reaction , but she wanted to hear him .

,, Exquisite…'' was all he could get from him . Gazing at her for a moment she smiled at him with satisfaction and lust . She felt the silk softly caressing her . Pleasant contact pampering her skin .

He took her hands in his pulling her closer to him , kissing her flat stomach through the fabric . She smiled , closing her eyes . She felt her legs turning to butter beneath his touch . He run his palms up and down her clothed thighs . He started slowly , carefully unbuttoning the blouse . Going up and pressing soft kiss under every undone button . Her head lolled back , she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself . He gently took it off putting it down at the chair .

,,I can see you learn quickly,'' she smirked naughtily .

,,I've got a good mistress ,'' he winked at her , his hands suddenly on her breasts . Their lips met in passionate kiss . Their tongues danced together . When he broke off the kiss he went to her scarf .

,,Why are you still wearing those scarfs ?'' he looked into her eyes to see them sparkling .

,,Well , you will discover ,'' she giggled again her cheeks a bit flushed .

He tenderly pulled her scarf from her neck . He smiled wildly when his eyes found a big hickey on the left side of her neck .

,,Your mouth does wonders,'' she noted still giggling . ,, Unfortunately I must hide them before the others…imagine what would they say if they saw their doctor with blue spot on her neck .''

,,Honestly , I don't care,'' he laughed . ,, But I assure you , I like it.''

,,Really ?'' she laughed too .

,,And I also assure you I will keep it there,'' he went to that hickey where her sensitive spot was . He started sucking on it again . She rewarded him by moan deep in her throat . Her eyes widened , thought she was diving again in pleasure , her sight catch the door .

 _Oh, I don't want to go away from him not even an inch far , but what if Mr. Branskey will open the door…and see me in Malcolm's arms._ He bit her flesh lovingly . She whimpered . _Whatever_ she forgetting about herself . Her eyes found the door once again . _But what if he will be suspicious that we are not talking…and he'll walk in and see my bare breasts_ Malcolm's tongue glided up and down under her earlobe , finding again her pulse point . _Or worse , what if he'll walk in when we will be-_

In that moment she realized the risk and no matter how sexy it was she snatched herself from Malcolm's warm and loving embrace . She went straight to the door reaching for the key in the lock . She-as much soundlessly as it was possible-turned the key to lock the door…thrice this time .

Malcolm watched her confused , he didn't know what she was doing . She went to her closet searching something . In a tic she went back to her conference table putting a cylinder in her gramophone . She clicked the switch as she looked at confused Malcolm .

 _,,Let's start with sin…have you sinned ?''_

 _ **,,Yes…''**_

Went slowly fluently from the gramophone . Malcolm smiled at her lustfully as he understood . She put there one dialogue with him from one of their sessions . She went back to him , guiding his hands back to her breasts whispering ,,now you can continue,'' kissing him hungrily . ,, Now it will be much more comfortable ,'' she muttered to his mouth . Melting when he squeezed her breasts , wrapping one arm around his neck to avoid fall on the ground . He tried to lay her down at her conference table again , but she won't let him . ,, N-no,'' she muttered deliriously when he licked her jaw line . ,, Look what happened last time when we did this,'' she pointed at the scratches at her table .

,,Wau…but that's not my job,'' he teased her shaking his head .

,,Yes , but you've made _me_ to do it , and I don't know what to do with it now ,'' she accused him teasingly running her fingers across the scratches . He thought seriously for a moment . ,, Lemme think , you'll buy me another ?'' she laughed quietly .

,, Maybe,'' he looked at her lustfully again .

Without any other words he grabbed her and guided her carefully with him on the floor . Now they have more free space around them and that carpet she had in whole room was pretty soft and comfortable . He leaned closer to her kissing down her neck , stripping her from the rest of her clothes . She letting herself into seated position did the same with him . Kissing hungrily every bit of his skin she could reach with her mouth . He kicked off his shoes and socks . Both laying down in long kiss . Leaning down, he tenderly took off her shoe , kissing up her calf to her inner thigh . Doing the same with her other leg , he went this time more far then to her thigh , continuing up between her legs , gently spreading them for his hungry touch . He ran his flat tongue along her entrance . Her eyes fluttering and her breath shuddering , her nails started digging again to her carpet now .

,,No,'' she breathed , pulling him up to kiss him .

,,Why ?'' he murmured to her mouth .

,,I need _you_. Inside _me_. _Now_.'' She said quietly between each one breath when he teased her clit with one hand , nipping her breast with the other . She bit her lower lip , closing her eyes .

He smiled to her neck , not able to resist her anymore he guided himself to her . She gasped when he slid inside her . Her hot breath on his chest made the shiver run down his spine . All his body shaking above her touch of her mouth , made her whimper when his length was trembling inside her as he started moving . His pace delicately slow . Working lightly her right breast with his fingers he went to her left breast with his mouth . He tugged her nipple with his lips , swirling his tongue around the hardened peak . ,,Mmmm , Malcolm…'' Florence moaned as quietly as it was in that moment possible for her . Smiling against her breast he teased her with his teeth . She bit her lower lip again to stifle another moan . ,, Fas-faster,'' she whispered tangling her fingers in his hair , holding him in place . He began moving faster inside her . His thrusts become deeper . But it still wasn't enough for either one of them . She abruptly rolled them over , flipping their positions . They found themselves right next to her conference table , opposite to her bookcase . Forcing him to his back and leaning over him she speeded up her movements , her breasts bouncing in protest on Malcolm's chest .

,,Florence,'' he breathed to her neck . He never let any woman to dominate him , to _ride_ him , but Florence- ,,Ohh…'' he moaned to her breasts . He never felt so much pleasure at once . She decided to take all of him in , she sat on him , grabbing the edge of the table to steady herself . Ridding him faster and faster . Her other palm rested on his stomach , keeping him from sitting up . Her head tipping back when his hands suddenly moved to her hips , guiding her moves on him . He was enjoying it as never . Both panting for breath with every single move .

His right hand slid down from her hip above his length , finding her clit , he nipped it gently .

,,Ahh-'' she desperately tried to be silent , but she simply couldn't . ,,Mmmm-'' escaped her once again through her pursed lips when his tip touched her g-spot inside her . Rubbing her inner walls so perfectly , tugging her clit so gently . Her nails digging into his muscles in his chest making him groan with pleasure .

She gasped as his tip continued petting her g-spot . Pleasure tears piled up in her chocolate brown eyes . Start rolling down her red cheeks .

,,Florence,'' he breathed , his eyes fluttering .

,,Yes-'' she responded whispering .

,,Flo-re-nce,'' he panted arching beneath her .

,,Yes,'' she moaned louder .

,,My-Lo-Oh-ve-'' he squeezed his eyes , immediately fighting to have them open , watching Florence above him .

At that moment Mr. Branskey knocked on the door .

,,YES-'' she screamed instantly her hand on her mouth as they both freeze .

They both realized current silence from the gramophone .

They heard unsuccessful effort to open the doors .

,,Dr. Seward , your next patient won't arrive today . His sister told me before a while,'' Mr. Branskey announced not suspecting anything .

Florence took advantage of the silence from the gramophone ,,A-And was that my last appointment for today ?'' she asked catching her breath , reaching for switch on gramophone . She turned it off .

,,Yes doctor,'' young man agreed from behind the door .

,,Alright then , thank you Mr. Branskey,'' she started moving on Malcolm again .

,,Anything else you need doctor ?'' young man continued .

Malcolm chuckled quietly looking up at still moving Florence .

,,No , Mr. Branskey , that'll be all,'' she answered , diving into pleasure again .

,,Will you work overtime today as last time ?'' insistent secretary keep on asking .

,,Yes Mr. Branskey !'' irritated Florence said in the door direction .

,,And can I ask why did you locked the door ?'' he asked innocently .

They couldn't stand it but laugh silently , both of them . ,, .God.'' Florence mouthed without vocalizing any of the words .

,, I don't have permission to explain you anything Mr. Branskey,'' she said with her stone voice . Picking up again her pace .

,,I'm sorry doctor . Forgive me,'' secretary apologized .

,,Alright , go back to your work,'' she said briskly . Teasing with her fingers between her legs the little of Malcolm that wasn't in her yet . She was awarded by shuddering whimper from him . Smiling naughtily she bit her lip , running her palm up to his chest .

,,Yes , doctor,'' secretary nodded .

,,Where have we been ?'' she whispered smiling , leaning to kiss still laughing Malcolm .

,,Right here,'' he pinched her buttock . She squeaked a little , her body trembled on him . Sitting up again , she switched the gramophone on once more , their conversation from it continuing . She in her straddling position spread her legs as much as she could , to accept all his length . She gasped when his tip found her sensitive g-spot again . She was ridding him faster . Her both hands snatched the bookcase . Strong grip made her knuckles become white . She panted every time she moved forward .

,,Ohh , Malcolm,'' silently escaped her when he start bucking his hips up .

Rocking together incredibly fast , she fell on him because she couldn't hold the bookcase any longer . Her breasts bouncing on his chest as he tried to kiss her . Both breaking the kiss and gasping for breath . He rolled them over , start thrusting far deeper as he was on top . She yelped a little when his hair above his shaft teased her clit . He kissed down between her breasts and back up to her neck and to the hickey .

,,Fuck! Yes!'' she screamed , not caring of anything else than Malcolm , completely surrendering to her body , her desires and the pleasure .

,,Yeeeeah-'' Malcolm stifled his groan biting into her shoulder when he released himself in her .

Florence felt the hot liquid flow inside her inner walls which bring her her own climax . She arched beneath him with the wave of her orgasm ,,God!''.

Gasping for breath he rolled off of her laying himself beside her . She ran her arm around his waist , laying her head on his chest . Waiting until their breaths returns to normal .

* * *

The gramophone stopped by itself as the cylinder was at the end . The cuckoos ushered 5 o'clock . Everywhere echoed just the writing of Mr. Branskey in the waiting room . Malcolm lying down with Florence on the floor beside her table .

,,I've always wondered,'' Malcolm looked down at her ,,what is he still writing ?''.

,,Well , maybe he is my admirer and he writes poems for me,'' she giggled teasingly .

,,Then I should quickly dissuade him,'' he smirked back .

,,Oh , yes , you should . You don't want any rival , do you ?'' she laughed naughtily at him .

,,No I don't,'' he gripped her waist , she squeaked into his mouth as he kissed her .

,,Can I ask you for that drink still ?'' he smiled .

,,Or a proper dinner would be better in our case ?'' he winked .

,,Both if you feel,'' she kissed him again .

,,Alright ,are you free tonight then ?''

,,Yes,'' she breathed ,,totally free,'' kissing down his muscles of his chest .

,,And are you hungry ?'' he still teasing her .

,,Yes,'' she chuckled , sucking on his neck now . He gasped a little .

,,And what would you like to eat ?''

,,You,'' she uttered , brushing his lips with hers . He pulled her closer , his tongue fighting it's way in her mouth . She leaned closer to his warm embrace , deepening the kiss .


	4. Beneficial Addiction

_A.N.: Honestly, I don't know if I might cut it just right here or if I might continue in this story and put up more chapters…I'll let the decision upon you. Let me know in reviews ;-) but I think I've done a great job with this couple. Enjoy._

* * *

Two Months.

Two beautiful months. For two months Malcolm and Florence have been together. Going out in public, having dinners in great restaurants in London , visiting few balls , spending the most time together. Even their sexual life was not over. Conversely , they've been closer than before. Still having their sessions , because it has its charm to make love in her office, thought now it wasn't only her conference table , where they had left their love marks. But both had to admit , that much more comfortable it was in Malcolm's residence , in his bedroom on his enormous , comfy , cozy , silky and warm bed. She slept over night many times with him, cuddling in his warm arms. They were both receiving from each other so much love and pleasure than from anybody else in their lives. They were really addicted to each other. Beautiful , warm , loving , beneficial addiction.

This morning was Florence really uptight and quite nervous. She couldn't be last night with Malcolm so she left him a message. She knew something he did not and she need to tell him as quickly as it was possible. She was also missing him desperately. She couldn't really think about anything else. She couldn't _focus_ on anything else, even if she wanted or tried to.

,,So I caught them together in…well awful position and now I can't get that picture from my head. She was my really great friend , colleague and he-he was my lover-'' Mrs. Cattish broke off sobbing again.

 _Jesus this woman can cry a lake in my office every single session. Once because she hates children, other time when she get mad, then again about her doctors in Bedlam and now Mrs. Tschechische and ''Mr. Mysterious''._ Dr. Seward watched the other woman in front of her.

She did not have nerves for this, especially today. It was a big deliverance for her when she heard knocking on the door.

,,Yes,'' she said quickly.

Her secretary walked in.

,,Yes Mr. Branskey ?'' looking at his direction.

,,Your-ehm-Some-somebody awaits you in the waiting room. A-and your last patient is here too,'' he announced.

,,Alright , thank you,'' she smiled with relief at him.

,,Fine. Mrs. Cattish , don't blame them , try to find your own peace and do today something that might make you happy. Except of some foolishness that you may regret or which can get you in jail,'' she said baldly. _But it wouldn't be so bad if she was in jail , I could have_ _ **my own peace**_ _then_ thinking at the other hand. _Oh Florence , you can't think like that. Just. Keep. Breathing._

,,That'll be all. Good day,'' she looked down at her paper , waiting until the other woman left.

Mrs. Cattish closed the door behind her. Dr. Seward took a deep breath when a big stone fell off her chest. She leaned back in her chair. Suddenly she stood up and went to the door. She looked out and saw her next patient sitting in front of her. She swept the room with her eyes, pinning at the pacing Malcolm.

,,Florence,'' he smiled as he saw her.

,,Good day, please come in for a moment,'' she waved her hand showing him in her office.

He walked right after her , closing the door. He leaned to kiss her.

,,I get your message,'' he looked in her chocolate eyes when he broke the kiss.

,,I know , I need to talk to you , but not now. This evening ?'' she asked hopefully.

,,Yes, alright then. In my residence. Can I invite you for dinner ?'' he keep smiling.

,,Yes-''

,,At seven then,'' he interrupted her , kissing her again before he turned and walked from her office.

 _Not wasting time as always._ She thought for herself crossing her hands at her chest, smiling at one of many things that she loved at him. Yes he wasn't wasting his time, but when he _was_ with her he was always taking his time and he could get for hours. And she appreciated this the most.

Her next patient interrupted her thoughts when he walked in.

,,Welcome…'' she started , going to her closet for clean papers.

* * *

She nervously knocked on the big metal door from Malcolm's residence.

,,Yes, coming !'' came from behind the door.

Door opening with iron creak. Her eyes sparkling as she saw Malcolm in doors.

,,Good evening, Mrs. Seward,'' Malcolm said giving her a slight bow, showing her a big , breathtaking bouquet of claret red carnations.

,,For God's sake ! Malcolm, you don't have to-'' she breathed impressed when he cut her sentence.

,,But I wanted to,'' he handed her a bouquet.

She took it smelling the flowers , her eyes fluttering from that sweet heady scent. Her body shivered as her senses kicked up.

,,Please come in,'' Malcolm watched her pleased features.

Kissing her hand as a real gentleman , he took her black coat off and hang it on the rack. Guiding her to the dining room. Settling her at the set table , taking the bouquet and putting it in the glass vase beside her view. He sat down opposite her ,,That thing that you want to converse, can it wait after dinner ?''

,,Yes,'' she smiled happily as all the stress flew away.

,,Alright then,'' smiling at her dreamily. He finally had a chance to see her in full view. She had that sky blue blouse, and white lace scarf-also from him. Gazing at each other, mister Chandler interrupted their thoughts.

,,Good evening Mrs. Seward , my name is Mr. Ethan Chandler and I'm going to be your servant tonight,'' he said chuckling a bit on his own joke. Rewarded by her laugh he gave her a bow.

,,Alright Mr. Chandler,'' she laughed. ,,What's today's menu ?'' she asked politely , continuing in his joking.

,,We cooked together,'' Malcolm said laughing too.

,,Oh, fine gentlemens, very well then…surprise me !'' she said daringly. Winking at Malcolm as Ethan disappeared in the kitchen.

* * *

,,Mmm , that was delicious,'' she said following Malcolm into the living room , holding his arm.

,,Thank you,'' Malcolm and Ethan said with one voice. All of them started laughing. Malcolm and Florence sit down on the sofa in front of the burning flame in the fireplace.

,,Okay, I'm gonna go,'' Ethan was at the door.

,,Where are you going ?'' Malcolm looked after him.

,,Out with Catriona , I asked her yesterday,'' Ethan smiled at the sitting couple.

,,Have a good evening,'' Florence smiled.

,,You too,'' Ethan winked before walking away.

They heard iron creak as door closed. They crossed each other until their eyes met. His ocean blue eyes piercing her brown ones. She absolutely drown herself in them, forgetting about everything else. He filled his glass with whiskey and want to do the same with second glass.

,,No, thanks…I , I don't want to drink,'' Florence stopped him. Little confused , because she had never resisted to drink with him he smiled and put the whiskey down on the table. He leaned to kiss her cheek.

,,So , what did you want to talk about ?'' his breath hot in her ear making her lips parting.

She forced herself to swallow , her mouth suddenly dry. She remembered why she left him a message.

,,Yes,'' she hold his hands in hers. Taking a deep breath, she started talking slowly.

,,You know, it's been two months since we…well , since we first-''

,,Hmm,'' he bring one of her palms to his mouth ,brushing her with his lips and beard. Her eyes fluttered.

,,And from that moment it's been like an explosion of passion and love,''

,,And it still _is_ ,'' he added.

,,Emm…I-I,'' she didn't know how she might tell him. His kisses going up her hand. She took advantage of his gentle grip. She guided his hands to her stomach , hoping that he'll understand. He was half away, busy by loosing himself in pleasure.

,,Do you know what I mean ?'' she ask dully.

,,Yes,'' he breathed in her ear again. His hand tugging down her scarf. Descending his lips on her neck.

,,No-I-I mean,'' she grabbed his hand once again guiding it slowly to her belly. Slipping it down under the fabric where her long skirt and her blouse met.

,,I understand,'' he sucked under her earlobe. His hand moving down under her skirt nipping up her panties.

,,I am serious Malcolm,'' she said looking at him now.

He looked at her confused. Watching her standing up in front of him.

,,I was at the doctor yesterday,'' she said calmly.

,,Why ? Wh-what's wrong ? Is-is there something wrong with you ? Tell me,'' he watched her afraid now , kneeling in front of her catching her hips to move her closer.

,,No, nothing is wrong . Everything is great…I hope,'' she looked down at him. She lifted her blouse up a little bit to show him again her flat stomach. He looked there , after while his eyes widening as he understood.

,,Is that true ?'' he breathed.

,,Yes, I'm about three weeks late, I've got morning sickness and my breasts are bigger-''

,,Well I noticed those breasts,'' he chuckled a little looking up at her. She was shinning with happiness.

,,Malcolm , do you perceive we are going to have a baby ?'' she smiled at him.

,,My love , you are pregnant,'' he kissed her belly.

,,Yes I'm….yes I'm-'' she broke off. The happiness in her face start fading.

,,What's wrong Florence ?'' he looked up at her. Her eyes filling up with tears. He stood up quickly , sitting them both back to the sofa. ,,Shhh-shh-what's this about ?'' he asked sadly , trying to comfort her. She sobbing softly in his chest.

,,Well , I'm 43…in f-few months 44 ye-years old-and you are about 3 years-o-older than me and-and I ha-have n-never had kids and-and, did y-you realized, tha-that it's ri-ri-snnn,'' she sniffed ,,risky ?!'' her eyes searching for his as the tears clouded her vision.

,,Yes , but it doesn't mean we are old. We are not and we can handle it. We can have a child,'' he smiled at her gently petting her wet cheek.

,,A-and y-you wa-want it…a chi-child I mean…'' she tried to steady herself.

,,Of course I want the child. _Our_ child !'' he kissed her.

,,Re-really ?''she smiled.

,,Yes. And I'll take care of everything. Especially you. I was about asking you later tonight but-'' he stood up , searching something in the pocket of his jacket. He pulled out a little box. Kneeling in front of the sitting Florence he opened it. The box revealed beautiful golden ring with small pure diamond in it.

,,Florence Seward , would you please me by becoming my wife ? In other words…will you marry me ?'' he smiled at her. Expecting other reaction , she start sobbing much harder instead of answering him. He moved closer to her , still on his knees.

,,I'm so-so sorry Mal-Malcolm-'' she tried to explain. ,, I-I'm ju-just- afraid-''

,,Of what my Florence ?'' he looked curiously. ,,I'm not leaving you…for anything in this world as you once said to _somebody_. And I mean what I'm saying. I won't let go my family again. I'm not gonna ruin it again. I'm not gonna travel anywhere this time. No , never. I'm gonna stay here with you forever.''

Impressed by his words ,she knew very well he really mean what he said after all pain he's been through. She smiled weakly. But she did not stop crying.

,,I kno-know-bu-but I-'' she ran her palm over his cheek.

,,What ?'' he smiled reaching for her belly. He realized what her fear was about. ,,Wait…I know what's bothering your beautiful head,'' he kissed her palm. ,, You are afraid of _me_ , becoming the same violent bastard as your previous husband, right ? You are afraid of _me_ , beating you after we get married ?'' he looked at her chocolate brownies.

She was so weak she could only barely nod. ,,I'm so sory,'' she whispered.

,,No you don't have to be. You've got a good reasons for it,'' he said understanding her truly.

,,You know that from that moment I haven't rely on anybody…except of you from two months ago,'' she finally stopped crying and her breath slowed down.

,,I know. And I assure you. I have never beat any woman and I won't change it. Not now. Not ever.'' He said earnestly.

,,Yes,'' she smiled at him.

,,Wh-what ?''

,,The answer …is _yes_ ,'' she pet his cheek again.

,,I-Wha-''

,,Malcolm , yes I'll marry you !'' she giggled.

He quickly leaned to her , kissing her lovingly. She circled her arms around his neck forcing him closer. He put the ring on her ring finger on her left hand. She admired it for a few moments until he forced her to her back on the sofa. His lips met hers again.

He started unbuttoning her blouse. Her fingers tangled in his hair to pull his mouth closer , deepening the kiss. He sat up, moving up with her to pull her blouse off. She ripped open his creamy grey shirt, buttons flying across the room.

,,Hey-'' he muttered teasingly into her mouth. She smiled wildly at him.

,,I'm just eager to have all of you,'' she bit his muscle on his chest playfully.

,,But you destroyed my favorite shirt. You must buy me another now,'' he pet her sides and her back.

,,No,'' she giggled.

,,No ?''

,,No , I'll sew the buttons back. When it's your favorite one,'' she winked.

,,Clever girl,'' he licked her jaw line and down her neck at the hickey , which was still there as he promised to keep it on the place. Her hands slipped between their bodies , to his belt. Her slender fingers unbuckled it with not much effort. She popped the button on his trouser , her fingers creeping down to his underpants. Swirling them around his member , she heard him groan in her neck. He lay down with her again putting a pillow under her head for her comfort on the sofa. He kissed his track with his hot lips down her chest between her breasts. Leaving open mouthed kisses all over every inch of her belly. He pulled down her long skirt with her panties and shoes. She pinning his head on her-yet flat-stomach closed her eyes dreamily. He easily wrenched from her grip, kissing between her spread legs. Soft moans and whimpers coming from her parted lips as he flicked his tongue back and forth. Her fingers found his hair once again tangling in it. One her hand grabbed the pillow beneath her head and squeezed it tightly. Her breath trembled when he sucked roughly on her clit sliding two fingers inside her.

,,Omm,'' she closed her lips with moan her eyes still closed. Malcolm smiled to her smooth flesh. He took her clit between his lips gently tugging it , still continuing with his fingers slowly escalating their pace.

,,Ah-Ma-Malcolm,'' she moaned aloud this time pressing his head down on her.

,,Mmmnm…'' he mumbled inquiringly in her clit.

,,Ohhh-yes…just-right-there,'' she pleaded desperately bucking her hips forward his fingers.

He swirled his tongue around her clit. Those circles with his cruelly pace of his fingers made her cry out loud with pleasure. ,, Jesus , Ma-Aaaah-Lcolm,'' she gasped through a moan. Her knuckles on her hand totally white from the grip on the pillow. ,, Oh , Go-Aaad !'' she climaxed shivering as he drank her juices.

He went up above her fondling her inner thigh. She released the pillow so she could run her palm across his beard. Gripping his chin to pull him down to kiss her. He squeezed her right breast as always.

,,Ahh-'' she broke the kiss as she grasp his shoulder in pain.

,,What have I done ?'' he asked innocently.

,,My-my breast , it hurts,'' she said and he quickly released it.

,,I'm so sorry. But I touched it as tight as always-''

,,I know, but I-I-don't know…it's the pregnancy I think. They are just more sensitive ,'' she looked up at his frightened face from hurting her.

,,I'm sorry. I haven't realized it. I'll try be more gentle in this way,'' he tried to apologize.

She nodded , petting his cheek ,,It's okay, yes , just be careful on breasts.''

,,Alright,'' he smiled finally.

He ran his fingers across her right breast tenderly, leaning down to it. He kissed every little bit of her skin there. Softly circling his tongue around the hard rosy bud nipple.

,,Mmm,'' she moaned. He recognize her moan as a different then that one before. He went to her left breast doing the same. Rewarded by her pleased groan. When he was sure she was alright now, he went back to her mouth crushing his lips on hers , also gently.

Sitting up he took off his pants , underwear , boots and socks. She watched him hungrily. Couldn't stand the loss of the contact she knocked him back down on the sofa making him squeak in surprise. Forcing him to his back she straddled him. Kissing down his chest , leaving wet trail. She teased his member beneath her.

Ha panted and groaned in response. She smiled naughtily down at him facing his pleased features. She guided his hard length from her touch to her entrance. He surprised her by rocking his hips up to slid inside her. She gasped. Her hands suddenly on the armrest and the back of the sofa. Her breasts brushing his chest and up to his face when she moved up and down on him.

,,Yes-oh-'' he gently kissed the top of her supple breast. His hands on her hips guiding her moves.

Her mouth opening and closing as she speed up in riding him. When he rocked his hips up to help them bring their orgasm to the edge she whimpered above him.

,,Fuck-'' she gasped feeling his tip inside her which could always drive her nearly mad. Moving impossibly fast on him she could feel him swelling inside her.

,,I'm-I'm-go-gonna-'' trying to tell him she was close.

,,Yes, Florence, just-a little more-love,'' he groaned to her breasts.

,,Ma-Mmmm-Mal-Malcolm!'' she climaxed above him , her walls clenching around his shaft.

But he wasn't done with her yet. He took her hands, reversing them so she was now on her back , her head again on the pillow.

,,Ahh-'' she yelped in response to his actions.

He held her hands above her head gripping the armrest with his left hand. Kissing her as he started moving inside her again. Her heat more wet and so tight now as her inner walls deliciously clenched around him.

,,What-what are-you-doing ?'' she tried to catch her breath.

,,I'm making up to you last night when he haven't been together,'' he explained. Picking up his pace, his thrust going deeper making her gasp.

,,Bu-but-'' her eyes fluttering as her body totally betraying her senses.

,,And now when you are with a baby , I should make it up to you twice,'' he chuckled above her kissing her neck.

,,Oh-God-'' she knew what he was saying but she wasn't able to reply him as the passion was overwhelming her and her body's desires.

One hand still keeping her hands on the armrest while the other moved her legs up at his waist and behind his hips to his lower back. She arched beneath him as he had now more room to thrust and he start pounding much deeper and faster.

Whimpering and moaning she held the armrest much tighter. He was really close now , but he didn't want to finish sooner then she. He bit his bottom lip to force himself to hold on just a little longer.

,,Ah-ah-Oh-'' she moaned with every his thrust. He was trying so hard to keep himself from cumming, but her moans and gasps where doing reverse.

,,Fuck-Oh-fu-Uh-uck-me-Mal-Oh-'' she bit her lower lip.

,,Malcolm !'' she squeezed her eyes when the passionate orgasm washed her over and she came for second time.

He felt her wall clenching around him again and he couldn't wait any longer. With one final thrust he climaxed and spilled inside her.

,,Florence-'' he growled to her breasts collapsing on top of her. He pulled out but he didn't roll over off her or from the sofa. Exhausted he lay himself on top of her, her soft breasts pillowing his sweat covered head. He finally released her hands from the armrest. Suddenly he felt them caressing his-too sweat- back. Both panting for breath they lied on the sofa shined by the warm flame from the fireplace.

* * *

,,How long did you suspect it ?'' Malcolm ask curiously kissing her belly when their breaths slowed down.

,,For three weeks…'' she smiled.

,,And you went to doctor yesterday ?'' he looked up at her.

,,Mhmm,'' she nodded ,,I haven't got a time and I wasn't sure so…''

Malcolm start counting on his fingers.

,,6 weeks if you are counting how long I'm pregnant,'' she giggled. ,,Two weeks after our first fall in my office.''

,,But that was…here,'' he thought loud.

She nodded ,,yes , upstairs in your bedroom.''

,,We went that night-''

,,-many times,'' she continued still giggling at him. ,,Maybe that's the reason why you have scored,'' she winked.

He couldn't help but laugh. ,,And what did doctor said ?''

,,He said it's alright at my age, but it's risky so he told me to avoid the stressful ambience,'' she bit her lip.

,,But you did not looked like _not_ stressed out this afternoon,'' he said calmly.

,,Yes , that's all because that horrible woman…Mrs. Cattish,'' she frowned.

,,Then , I'll be forced to forbid you going to your work,'' he said seriously.

,,But they will not survive without me Malcolm,'' she pet his cheek gently.

,,But what about me , I will not survive without you. And then think about you and the baby. It's not healthy for both , not talking about the risk.''

 _Oh dear, you hit the point._ She thought for herself.

,,You're right , but then what shall I do ?'' she looked down at him.

,,Well , I said I'll take care of you,'' watching her chocolate eyes. He stood up. Gently picking her up from the sofa he carried her from the living room , leaving there their clothes , upstairs and to his bedroom. Only after he closed the door and bring her to his big bed he lay her down on it.

,,And from now, you are staying here with me. We'll move your stuff from your house in here tomorrow with Ethan. I'll apologize you at work. I'll be taking special care of you from now forever. And our baby too,'' he kissed from her neck down to her belly with every single sentence. His hands caressing her sides and belly.

,,And can I ask you for something ?'' she looked down at him. He went back to her looking at her shining eyes.

,,Yes ?''

,,Can _I_ take care of _you_?'' she smiled.

,,Yes,'' he breathed leaning down and kissing her.

,,But promise me one thing,'' she pet her fingers through his hair.

,,Anything Florence, love.''

,,If it will be a girl…we'll name her Vanessa,'' she pulled him closer.

,,Yes. I want to propose it too,'' his forehead met her.

She circled her hands around his neck. Their lips met in passionate loving kiss.

* * *

 _A.N.: One scene in this chapter is based on one of my conversations with my school hostel's friend and it's a bit dedicated for her. We were talking and she instantly asked how could I translate to English ''screwing on the sofa'' so…_


	5. Scar On The Back Of My Neck

_A.N.: I can't help myself , I just love this fanfic more than I thought :D…_

* * *

Florence started at the cool breeze, that she felt on her forehead. The warmth, that she felt around her. And the firm but also soft chest beneath her head. She flickered her eyes open to reveal a warm body pressed against hers. She looked up to see softly puffing Malcolm. His eyes closed, his lips connected forming a slight smile, his chest heaving with every breath he take. She smiled on a memory of events from the last night, and she closed her eyes once again, she leaned closer to him, pillowing her head better on his chest.

On the instant his arm caressed her back and curled her to him. She opened her eyes once more and looked up at now really smiling Malcolm. His ocean blue eyes found her chocolate brownies.

,,Good morning _Beauty_ ,'' he whispered when he leaned to kiss her forehead.

She was pleased by every his word. She loved when he flatter her, and especially in mornings when they were together.

,,Good morning _Loverboy_ ,'' she kissed his chest.

Leaning closer she closed her eyes asking ,,what time is it ?''

Malcolm search for the clock on the wall in the right side of the bed. Turning his head back and forcing it deeper in the pillows.

,,Eight o'clock…'' he breathed.

,,Already ?'' she was about to rise her head and then herself from the bed, but he only pushed her more to him.

,,Yes, but it doesn't matter'' he uttered.

,,Why ?'' she looked up at him.

He rolled over her ,,Remember what I've said yesterday ?'' kissing slowly from her neck down to her belly with every single word ,,I told you, I'll apologize you at work and you are staying. Right. Here.''

She could giggled herself off as his beard tickled her yet-flat stomach ,,hihi- _Here_ like here hihi-in your house , or-hihihihi- _here_ like _here_ in your bed ?''

He went back up to face her ,,both !'' he said meaning it seriously. Her palm moved him down to kiss her. His body gently pressed to hers. His knees moving between her own ones parting her legs.

,,I'm beginning to think that you want me for only _one_ thing,'' she smirked.

,,So firstly you very well know , that it's not true,'' he brushed his nose against hers. ,,And secondly , I could say the same thing about you then,'' his lips touching the tip of her nose.

,,I know…you're right,'' she smiled. ,,But do you realize that if I'll stay _here_ , nobody will separate us for several… _days_!'' she bit her lower lip seductively.

,,Days ?'' he said disappointedly. His knees spreading her legs wider and pinning them in place. ,,Step on it, girl !''

,, _Weeks_ ?'' she added sheepishly.

,,Mmm…more,'' he sucked on her pulse point.

,, _Mmm-Mo-months_ ?'' her eyes fluttered when she added more boldly now with more self esteem.

,,Hmmm, that's more like it, love,'' he kissed her again.

,,Mmmm,'' she whimpered to his mouth when he rubbed her slit with his tip.

,,God ! I love your sexual whimpers !'' he said briskly.

She giggled again ,, oh really ?''. She whimpered dramatically as she rocked her hips a little up to tease him. Her lips pursing in a smile as he growled.

All of a sudden the door clacked open and Ethan walked into the room, not noticing anything at the first sight as he didn't saw the bed behind the wooden column.

Unfortunately he walked in right at the moment Malcolm had entered Florence and his groan mingle her loud moan.

,,Oh Jesus, I'm sorry, I didn't know…'' he saw them. He couldn't see practically anything because they were covered with sheets, but he knew very well what he did interrupted and he turned on his heel.

Florence's eyes closed and opened at one moment as they both, her and Malcolm turned their heads to intruder.

On his way back out of the room he just forced himself to say , not daring to looking at them ,, I-just-just need to talk to Malcolm. I'll be in the living room after you finish. I'm so sorry,'' he closed the door behind him. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit-was going through his mind.

They heard him rushing down the stairs.

Malcolm was about to pick himself up and go down to the living room when Florence grabbed his shoulders. ,,…he said when you _finish_ ,'' she uttered a bit disappointedly as she desperately pushed him down to her.

,,Don't worry, I'll make it up to you later,'' kissing her before pushing off of her and reaching for his clothes on his stand. She watched him dressing up.

,,Uuu,'' she hummed at the sight of his firm ass.

,,Enjoying your view ?'' he chuckled.

,,You bet your _ass_ ,baby,'' she smiled wildly ,licking her lips.

She fell hardly and deep to the pillows when he left the room. And what now ! She was turned up and he left her in his bed like this. She understood him and she understood Ethan, but she felt enormous emptiness when he left her like this and she felt arousal pulsing between her thighs. It was a quite long time since she was touching herself trying to please her body desires. Her hands slowly went under the sheets, one descending on her left breast, gently squeezing it. While the other get down, slowly filling the area which Malcolm had occupied not even a two minutes ago. She closed her eyes diving into fantasy. Fingertips of her left hand softly circling her hardening rosy bud peak on her left breast. Her index and middle fingers start moving in and out her heat while her thumb was pressing to her clit.

,,Ouu, Malcolm'' she moan quietly. Her hips started bucking up to meet her fingers.

It wasn't bad, but it was definitely NOT her Malcolm. She felt a big difference between when she tried to please herself before she met Malcolm and now. It was not _it_ …it was not _him_. Her eyes swiftly open she pulled out and took a deep breath. She lifted herself on her elbows to overlook the room.

,,Oh Malcolm , what have you done to me ? You can't do these things to me…'' she muttered to an empty room. She forced herself to swallow , her mouth very dry.

She uncovered a little the sheets to see her belly.

,,Good morning sweetie,'' she pet her stomach. ,,How are you today ? I'm a bit hungry and you ? Let's go and find something to eat hmmm…'' smiling she let her hand rest on her belly button.

,,Mommy will find something to eat,'' she said sitting up. She realized she have no clothes here, because Malcolm had transfer her so quickly and naked to his bedroom , she has no time to even think. She covered then herself in the sheets and get barefooted out of the room. She walked through the hall, the carpet beneath her feet caressed her skin.

 _Okay Florence, the only rooms you have been in here are dining room, living room and Malcolm's bedroom and bathroom._ She passed bathroom and Ethan's room. She decided to get dressed first. She went down the stairs and she stopped for a moment when she heard a part of the dialogue between Ethan and Malcolm.

,,Alright then, I'll ask her carefully to not bother her,'' she heard Malcolm's soft voice.

,,If it wasn't urgent I wouldn't-'' started Ethan.

,,-No it's okay. Thank you Ethan,'' Malcolm had interrupted him.

Florence a bit confused finished her steps down. Walking into the living room where she found them both sitting on the sofa.

,,Do not let me to disturb you gentlemen,'' she smiled when they quickly turned their heads to her.

,,I just came for my clothes in here…'' she uttered , her cheeks a little red when she flushed. But quickly put herself together.

,,I want to apologize for coming into the room when…ehm well,'' Ethan tried slowly , not looking at her at all.

,,It's alright, we actually haven't done anything…almost…yet,'' she looked at Malcolm with her last word, chuckling at him. She saw Ethan flushed and ashamed.

,,What Ethan ? You haven't seen a woman yet ?'' she laughed. ,,It's okay with me…I'm not standing in front of you totally naked,'' clutching the sheets tighter to her chest.

,,Of course,'' he said chuckling now too. He looked at her.

,,See, nothing happened,'' she laughed again.

Ethan smiled at her and looked back at Malcolm, which at the other hand couldn't tear his eyes from her, smiling.

She bent down for her blouse and skirt and undergarments. Malcolm's sight pinned on her buttock covered with sheets , now he couldn't help himself ,,Uuu !''

,,Enjoying your view ?'' she giggled playfully.

,,If you only knew , honey,'' he smiled wildly.

Ethan tried to catch his attention, winking at him , suggested him to tell her.

,,Oh yes, umm, that your past secretary, his name was Renfield, right ?'' he said with fear in his voice.

,,Yes, something happened …..wha-''

,,Nothing…at all,'' he replied sooner than he thought it through.

,,Well, Doctor Frankenstein told us, somebody had break into his laboratory. And he left there one of your cylinders,'' Ethan explained.

,,God, and what-wh,'' she sat down on the sofa next to them, looking at the flame in the fireplace.

,,Calm down darling,'' Malcolm hugged her. ,,We don't want you get stressed , want we ?''

,,No,'' she shook her head hugging him back.

,,Breathe, you are safe with me, alright,'' he pet her hair.

,,Mmhmm,'' she nodded.

,,That cylinder had label saying 'Scar on the back of my neck' ,'' Malcolm started slowly.

,,Oh my God, and you think Renfield was searching something about me, I thought when Dracula disappeared , he will too, but-'' she was about to start sobbing.

,,Well, we don't exactly know. But I assure you, nobody will hurt you anymore, I promise. And my residence is well protected. Doctor Frankenstein will stop by this evening , so he will tell us more. Don't be afraid,'' he was comforting her.

,,Okay,'' she nodded.

,,Don't worry now , yes ?'' he asked hopefully.

,,Yes,'' she tried to smile.

,,Well, do you want something for breakfast Mrs.-Soon-to-be-Murray ?'' Ethan smiled winking at her.

She surprised , looked at him ,, how do you know-''

,,He helped me to choose the ring,'' Malcolm smiled. Her mouth slightly opened.

,,…the breakfast ?'' Ethan repeated.

,,Yes, yes that would be lovely, thank you,'' she get back into reality. Ethan left , going straight to the kitchen.

She smiled at Malcolm and he pressed her closer to him.

,,Well I should better get dressed hmm ?'' she looked at him.

,,See,'' she shook with her hand which was holding her clothes, looking down at her belly. ,,Your daddy only knows how to get this off of me,'' she laughed.

,,Can I help you get dressed then ?'' he chuckled.

Not waiting for her answer he stand up pulling her up with him. His hand take her small one which was clutching the sheets to her chest. The sheets fell down on the floor. He took from Florence her blouse, guiding her hands into it, letting fall the rest of the clothes she was holding. She watched him with surprised face expression. He gently buttoning her blouse down to her belly. When he finished , he lifted the hem of the blouse to kiss her stomach ,,daddy can help mommy, hmmm ?''. Her eyelids fluttered under his touch, and the hot breath on her stomach. He reached for her panties and looked up at her ,,your right foot.'' She raised her right foot and stepped into her panties. ,,Now your left foot,'' he smiled. She repaid his smile and raised her left foot, stepping again into her panties. He went slowly up with her underwear to her hips where he left it. He trailed kisses down her right thigh , around her knee, down to her shin and finally he lightly , playfully bit her ankle. She whimpered above him, almost falling on the sofa when she grabbed his shoulders to steady herself. He was holding now her skirt, showing her to step into it too. She did it without any word. He pulled her skirt up, buttoning it to pinned it on place.

,,Only belt remains,'' he mentioned.

,,And shoes,'' she caressed his cheek.

He sat her down on the sofa, buckling her belt gently around her waist. Then he put on her shoes an finally sat beside her and kissed her.

,,And now, is daddy incompetent ?'' he smirked.

,,I haven't said any such word !'' she pushed his shoulder with a smile before kissing him again.

,,Daddy is very handy and skilled,'' she smiled.

,,And ?''

,,Deft,'' she added.

,,And ?''

,,Cute,'' she giggled.

,,And ?''

,,Voracious !''

,,Oh I am,'' he laughed nodding. His lips found hers again in a long, lovely kiss.

* * *

,,Alright, it's time,'' Malcolm said standing up after breakfast.

,,Time for what ?'' Florence looking confused at both of them.

,,Love, remember , we are going for your clothes and few things to your house, I'll go to your work to apologize you and we'll arrange a few more things. Ethan , we'll take hackney coach,'' he announced in Ethan's direction.

,,Yes,'' Ethan answered taking his hat.

,,Alright wait for me , I just take my coat,'' Florence wanted to dress herself, but Malcolm held her hands.

,,No, you'll stay here. Please…'' he looked in her sad chocolate orbs. ,,I mean, I don't want you to come with us because of that 'Renfield situation' ,'' he tried to explain her his fear. ,,It's a man's work and it's quite cold out there, well it's half of December, and if you'll go with us I wouldn't look after you when I'll be moving your stuff…I don't want anybody to hurt you, and the baby.''

,,Baby ?'' Ethan looked shocked at them.

They turned their heads to him smiling.

,,Well yes-'' Florence smiled at him, but before she could say anything else he quickly went to her.

,,Congratulations !'' he hugged her warmly.

,,Oh-'' she didn't expected it.

,,Oh sorry-'' he want to backed away, but she just pulled him closer hugging him back.

,,Ethan, since situation had turned out you become member of my family, you are like my son, and now you can share with us our happiness,'' Malcolm said proudly. And hugged them too.

,,I'd love to be part of your family,'' Ethan smiled.

,,Our family,'' Florence uttered to their big embrace.

When they finally let go each other, Malcolm turned again to Florence to pet her cheek.

,,But isn't it a little bit-'' Ethan stared at them.

,,-Risky…'' Florence nodded. ,,It is, well I'm 43 ,but if I'll be enough careful…''

,,So you understand why I want you to stay here,'' Malcolm caught her attention again.

,,But I'm a strong woman ! I have killed my violent husband when tried to kill _me_. I have faced a New York's court totally alone. I have faced once my vampire secretary and I have defeated with you both an army of blood-eating demons-''

,,She's right , she is a strong woman !'' Ethan noted in Malcolm's direction.

,,Truth is , I have changed a little bit. Since I have fallen in love with you…and the pregnancy , I'm more feeling and more weak , but-''

,,And that's the reason why I want you to stay here. I love you, and I want to protect you,'' Malcolm pet her cheek.

,,Then don't leave me here alone, please,'' she begged .

,,You don't have to fear anything. Look , the house is well protected. We have faced a lots of demons…'' he went to the living room to show her the windows. He with Ethan's help secured all entrances to the house.

,,And the main door are from strength steel, just don't open to anyone until we get back, hmm ?'' he looked hopefully down at her.

,,Mhmm,'' she nodded weakly.

,,You can meanwhile explore the rest of the house,'' Ethan proposed.

,,Yes,'' Malcolm nodded.

,,Okay,'' she followed them to the main door.

They were already out when she, grabbed Malcolm's sleeve. ,,Just-please…be careful,'' she forced herself to slight smile.

,,Of course, now lock the door,'' was all he said before he closed the main door.

She did as she was told. She turned into empty hall leaning her back to doors. Taking a deep breath she stepped best foot forward and went straight to the kitchen.

She looked into every room downstairs, including cellar, where some chains were. But she was not scared. She went slowly up, and she found Vanessa's room. She watched her bed and the bare wall , where once was her crucifix. Her memories of Vanessa made her cry for several minutes. She closed the door and decided to spend the rest of the time in the library. She went downstairs and to the office/library. She was standing in this room for second time but still amazed she gazed at all the books. Caressing her belly with one hand , she trailed her fingers of her other hand across few of them. She found one that says 'Angels on Earth'. She sat down on the chair and start reading.

* * *

After few hours, and half of the book she heard banging on the main doors. Indiscriminately she put the book down and rushed to the door.

 _Malcolm and Ethan…they need to open the door for get my stuff in._

,,Oh thank God, Malcolm, I thought it was for ages,'' she unlocked the door, without checking anything. She opened the door smiling ,, I couldn't wait for-''

,,Good evening , Doctor !'' in front of her stood Renfield smiling wildly at her.


	6. Dark Night Visit

_A.N.: I wanted to put in some action…and tension ;-) :D._

* * *

Florence's eyes widened when she saw Renfield instead of Malcolm or Ethan. She quickly tried to close the door , but Renfield was quicker and s _tronger_ than before. He crammed into the doorway. She desperately fearfully trying to close the door, she also quickly tried to think of where to hide. Suddenly it occurred to her : Malcolm's bedroom- it's got a lock.

 _Okay Florence. Run. Now !_

She let go of the door , running to the stairs. Taking the stairs after three steps at once. She heard a loud hit as the metal door bumped open.

,,You can't run away from me doctor , you know it !'' Renfield was a few seconds after her.

She ran through the hall and to the doors of Malcolm's room, she swiftly slipped inside and closed the door. She turned the key and locked the door just before Renfield bumped into them making her jump up a little. She leaned against the door, her eyes squeezed.

 _Fuck ! What shall I do ?! Where is Malcolm ? What the fuck is HE doing here ?_

,,You think, these doors can stop me ? Not for long doctor !'' Renfield laughed loudly storming at the door.

Florence's eyes start filling up with tears.

,,Wha-what do you want from me Mr. Renfield ?!'' she asked , pressing her back to the door.

,,Oh I think you know very well my sweet almost-doctor. When my Master had fallen, I fell too, but since I saw you one month ago on the market with that tall bastard, who had messed with my Master and who had defeated him, walking with y _ou_ , I promised to myself I'll find you and I will taste your flesh and the blood , and the blood , and the blood…'' he leaned closer to the door sniffing.

Tears in her eyes clouded her vision.

,,And what about that breaking in Dr. Frankenstein's laboratory ?'' she asked dully.

,,I was searching for the most clues I could get. As you told me…I have listened to more of the recordings too… now I know source of your little scratch in the shape of cross back up on your neck. And only you know it that it is a cross, because it's barely visible for anybody who don't know, and because you haven't tell anyone, just to the cylinder and Vanessa. So now I know, you _are_ a killer , doctor, but I'm much stronger then last time and you also have changed,'' he said before bumping at the door.

She tried to think how she could get out of this. Her eyes searching through the room. She saw on Malcolm's writing table a letter opener. She remembered how she defended last time. In three fast steps she was by the table grabbing the small dagger and rushed back to the doors.

,,Oh you think I'm totally dump , right ? You haven't changed that much as I expected…if you think you will kill me with that small knife , you're wrong. Or you will take on me another ashtray , hmm ?'' he mocked behind the door , still trying to get in.

Now the tears were rolling down her cheeks, she sobbed quietly, her left hand on her mouth to stifle her despair. In her right hand she was holding the dagger while her left hand went from her mouth to her belly, to calm down herself.

,,Wait a moment !'' he sniffed closer to the door.

,,You are not alone in the room…'' he added.

She looked across the hole room, but hopelessly, she haven't found anybody else.

,,For the Mother of all Evil , you're carrying a baby !'' he said shocked.

Her eyes widened. She was also shocked. Her mouth fell open as her left hand still caressed her belly.

,,HOW THE FUCK DO YOU KNOW ?!'' she screamed terrified.

,,Ohh I can smell it my dear…'' he start sniffing ,, 0,118 inches …0,035 ounces…in your lower part of the uterus.''

She gasped looking surprised on her belly.

,,Oh, that rotten bastard had spilled inside you a little parasite !'' he smiled wildly.

He bumped twice at the door, making Florence almost fall onto floor.

,,You can't resist for long, dear doctor. Shall I tell you what I'll do to you, after I get in ?'' he asked laughing.

,,First of all, I'll take you. That'll be for you when you were ignoring me and I ended like this. I'll knock you on _his_ bed and I'll vanquish you as my whore,'' he hit the door after every sentence. ,,Then I'll nibble and chew at your fully breasts which are forming for the child. I'll take that knife you are holding and I'll gut you open to eat that little parasite inside you and then….finally…I'll drink all your sweet blood while you'll be slowly dying,'' he scratched at the door.

She was trying so hard not to be loud, inside her mind she was screaming from fear and disgust. Tears keep rolling down her cheeks , she rolled down on the door from mental exhaustion.

,,And once I'll finish you, I'll toss you in front of the main doors for his hungry gaze and grief before I'll drink him too-''

,,NO!'' she cried out loud. Clutching her both hands on her belly when she put down the dagger.

,, _Florence ?_ '' echoed through the house.

,, _Florence !_ '' sounded again.

 _Malcolm ! Yes ! NO !_

She heard a rush steps from her away. She quickly grabbed the dagger and unlocked the door. Rushing across the empty hall to the stairs. On lower stairs stood Renfield looking at her and then down at intruder.

,,Let's switch the positions then,'' he chuckled scary and rush down.

,,NO!'' she was screaming during running down the stairs, taking them after three again.

,,Florence ?'' Malcolm shouted when he finally heard her.

He tried to stop Renfield with his stick, but not for long. Renfield jumped at him searching for some piece of bare skin where to bite.

Florence stood shocked at the lower stairs looking at them. She absolutely freeze.

,,Malcolm , no !'' she yelled.

Renfield turned his head to look at her. He let go of Malcolm and went straight to her. She narrowed her hand with the dagger, prepared she dug the knife deep inside his shoulder, pulling him off her. He knocked with her down on the stairs. Forcing her to her back and leaning to her neck. She desperately tried to pull him off. He was inches and inches closer , his teeth biting empty air.

All of a sudden he arched above her with widened eyes as a sharp sound of shot echoed through the hall. He looked into her frightened eyes and collapsed on her. She quickly pull him off and stood up.

,,Are you alright Florence?'' Malcolm rushed to her taking her down from the steps.

He fired three shots more. Two at his heart again and one right between his open eyes. Renfield lied dead on the stairs without any chance of 'waking up' again.

Malcolm went back to Florence checking if she is alright.

,,Florence ? You all right ?'' he look scared too.

,,I am ,'' she leaned closer to him.

,,And the baby ?''

,,I-I think so. I'm just scared from what he had said and-'' she sobbed.

,,And what had he said ?'' he pet her wet cheek.

,,Awful things. How and why he had find me. How he wanted to rape and kill me and then kill you. And how he smelled our baby-''

,,He did what ?'' Malcolm's eyes widened.

,,Yes, he did. He said it's smaller than an inch and weighs less than an ounce,'' she answered.

,,Wow,'' Malcolm smiled surprisingly.

,,Yes, so it's even smaller than a peanut or a…cherry,'' she smiled.

,,Our little cherry,'' he run his palm on her belly.

,,Here,'' she guided his hand on her lower stomach where it was supposed to be.

,,That's what he said too ?''

,,Yes. I was shocked. From everything what he said. Where have you been ?'' she wiped her eyes from tears.

,,I went to your office first to cancel your appointments. Then I went into police to announce the burglary in Victor's laboratory and then…'' he looked at the corpse on the stairs.

,,And then ?''

,,Then we went with Ethan to your house and we found that somebody had broke-in there too. Everything was upside down. So we cleaned it up after saying that to police officers again. And on our way home we met Victor, who said that he saw somebody poking around my residence when he wanted to visit us to talk over _him_ ,'' he pointed at the dead Renfield. ,,Because it was suspicious , he went back at his home , but he met us. I immediately rushed by shortcut and when I came in here the door were wide open. I was so scared he- h-he-''

,,No he hadn't ! Fortunately. Only thanks to you, if you arrived just a minute later…he would have break-in your bedroom and have his way on me…but you saved me. I love you,'' her eyes sparkled with relief and happiness after her last words.

,,I love you my Florence,'' he kissed her.

Ethan and Victor appeared in the main door with Catriona behind them.

,,Malcolm, we are here ! We went for Catriona when you-'' Ethan stood still from shock as he saw the dead body on the stairs.

,,It's alright now,'' Malcolm looked at them before turning back to Florence and hugging her tightly, but lovingly.

,,Oh my God, it's _him_ again ?'' Catriona approached to the corpse. ,,You've got really lucky that you have Mr. Murray-''

,,Please Catriona. We have talked about this,'' he smiled.

,,Sorry, _Malcolm_ ,'' she looked at him. ,,And you are Florence , right ?''

,,Yes. Call me like that,'' she smiled.

,,You can call me Catriona or for you Cat,'' she winked at her. ,,Well , well boys and Florence. What shall we do with him ?'' she kicked slightly at the dead Renfield's leg.

,,I suppose we should bury him. And better do it now since the sun went down before a while,'' Victor proposed.

,,N-no. Please,'' Florence protested , everybody looking confused at her. ,,I-I mean I want to be sure he's gone. I don't want him to resurrect suddenly.''

,,Oh I know what do mean. Agreed,'' Catriona nodded, because she understood the smaller woman's fear and the shock that she's been through.

,,Let's burn him then. Outside the town. And quickly,'' Victor said going straight to the corpse.

,,I'll help you with Ethan,'' Malcolm followed him and Ethan too.

,,I'll help you too-'' Catriona wanted to help.

,,No , you'll look after Florence. You're both coming with us. I don't ever leave you alone again, it was my fault,'' Malcolm handed Florence her coat.

She smiled at him ,,No it was not your fault at all. I should have checked if it was you.''

He kissed her , his palm caressing her cheek. Then he turned back and went to help the boys.

* * *

They were watching the fire when Renfield's dead body was slowly turning to coal.

,,Now he's not going to make any other problems,'' Catriona smiled.

,,Well, I'm glad to hear that,'' Florence leaned to Malcolm.

,,Another defeated bloody vampire,'' Ethan announced.

Florence eyebrows suddenly furrowed and she hissed in pain, her hand on her belly.

,,Are you alright Mrs. Seward ?'' Victor asked.

,,What is it, love, the baby ?'' Malcolm turned her to him caressing her belly.

,,Baby ?!'' Catriona and Victor said with one voice.

Florence nodded ,, well, yes. We are expecting a baby…''

,,I know it's not the best moment , but congratulations !'' she smiled surprised.

,,Me too….umm, what week are you in if I can ask ?'' Victor start slowly.

,, Six and a half,'' she answered.

,,Well you have suffered a big shock,'' noted Victor.

,,I know…Ah-ahh…I think-I think,'' Florence holding her stomach.

,,What, love ? What ?'' Malcolm desperately tried to find out what's happening.

,,I think, something flows down in-''

,,I think it's blood. I'm so sorry about telling you but there is a chance you might have-'' Victor want to be honest.

,,No !'' Florence clutched her hand to her stomach ,,Please no !''

,,Florence look at me-'' Malcolm faced her, when he caught her attention he hugged her tightly ,,-you won't lose our baby , you won't miscarry, I promise,'' he kissed her hair, consoling his sobbing Florence. Waving his hand to understanding Victor.

,,May-may I check the situation then ?'' Victor asked slowly.

,,Please,'' she begged , with tears in her eyes. ,,You are better kind of doctor than me,'' she nodded.

* * *

She sat down on the sofa when they get back into Malcolm's residency. Victor put his bag on the little table beside the sofa. Searching for something ,,ehmm, remove your skirt and underwear,'' he ordered. She nodded not fast doing what he said.

,,I think I'm going to faint…'' pale Ethan uttered.

,,Oh my God, come Ethan…let's go to the kitchen to prepare some dinner hmm…'' Catriona rolled her eyes heavenward, tugging at Ethan's sleeve.

,,But I want to stay here, I'm afraid of Fl-''

But she cut him off tugging him roughly to the kitchen. Last thing she saw was Malcolm's true smile as a thank to her.

Florence's hands shaking when she pulled down her undergarments.

,,Don't be afraid,'' Victor consoled her as he saw her. ,, My very good friend, doctor, taught me how to do this. It's okay.''

She checked her panties and they were a little bit wet from blood. She showed to Victor.

,,Okay , it's blood , so it could be one of two cases. The first one , there's a chance you could…abort the baby,'' Victor looked at frightened Florence.

,,And the second one ?'' tears filling her eyes.

,,The second one is , that baby is settling down in your womb and finding the best place. Which is also sometimes followed with a little of blood. We could pray for the second…'' he watched her nodded with hope. ,,Fine, I'll just look and check if it's really the second case. Okay, now-mmm-lay down on the sofa.''

She did as she was told.

,,Just try to relax and disengage as much as possible,'' he gently spread her trembling knees.

,,Can-can Malcolm come here and-ho-hold my hand ?'' she asked , her voice low and nervous.

,,Yes,'' Victor nodded.

,,Thank you Victor,'' Malcolm smiled rushing to his Florence. ,,I'm here love,'' he kissed her palm, she squeezed his hand tightly. She shut her eyes, taking a deep breath to relax herself, while Malcolm watched Victor moving with something in his hand to her sex.

* * *

As Victor finished , wiping his instrument with some piece of cloth he has, Florence gently lowered her legs slowly sitting up on the sofa.

,,Well ?'' she asked tensely, watching Victor.

,,Well you can be peaceful, it's the second case as we supposed. Baby just find a fine place in your uterus,'' Victor smiled at her.

She breathed with relief and calm.

,,Love our baby is alright,'' Malcolm smiled at her ,, our little cherry…''

,,Yes , our little cherry,'' she giggled.

,,Dinner…..is-is everything okay ? How did it end up ?'' Ethan eagerly asked.

,,Everything is alright,'' Florence covered her lower body with her skirt.

,,But you should avoid another similar situations,'' Victor announced.

,,Yes, what they were saying at work ?'' she looked up at Malcolm.

,,They said that they will excuse you , understanding your situation. So you're gonna stay at home…with me,'' Malcolm smiled.

,,And the appointments ?'' she continued.

,,Some of them are cancelled and some of them will come in here. Until your fifth month of pregnancy. Then you will need the most rest of all,'' he said.

,,Alright then,'' she smiled ,,I'm hungry…what's for dinner ?'' she looked at still a bit pale Ethan, trying to calm him down with her smile.

,,Roast beef ,'' Catriona petted Ethan's back as he finally smiled too.


	7. First Kicks

_A.N.: Sorry for long wait and thanks for reviews , keep on writing them , I'm thrilled ! Thank you so much , ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

 _,,You think, these doors can stop me ? Not for long doctor !'' Renfield laughed and bumped at doors, they widely opened with a loud hit._

 _,,NO !'' Florence cried. She stepped back, but he jumped at her , pushing her to bed._

 _,,No…Malcolm ! Anybody ! Please no !'' she cried loudly as Renfield gripped her wrists and his teeth were biting empty air, closer and closer…_

Malcolm woke up, because of Florence's cries and twitches. He turned slowly to her, caressing her arm and carefully asking.

,,Florence ? Florence, what is it ?''

,,N-no…no leave me , don't touch me,'' she screamed, her eyes squeezed closed.

,,What ?''

,,Please no !'' she yelled again.

Malcolm gently shook with her arms, waking her up. She gasped as tears keep rolling down her cheeks. She saw Malcolm above her and she quickly cuddled to his chest. He hugged her, comforting her ,,I'm here, Florence, I'm here, shh-'' he kissed her hair. ,,Shh-just another nightmare , I'm here with you…''

She nodded looking up at him, kissing him lovingly.

,,Renfield again ?''

She nodded once more, not able to speak.

,,And your belly ? Babies are okay ?'' he pet her hair.

,,Mhmm,'' she leaned closer. ,,Hold me, please,'' her voice nothing more than a whisper.

,,Yes , I'm here with you, I'm not going anywhere,'' he kissed her again, clutching her tightly to him.

Florence was now, already in fifth month of pregnancy. Since doctor told her and Malcolm, they are expecting twins, Malcolm was taking much more care of her. And she was also having nightmares every second night. Renfield keep haunting her in her sleep.

* * *

,,Alright Mrs. Cattish, Mrs. Tschechische , you must talk to each other by yourselves and not only in my presence,'' Florence looked at both women, her hand resting on the swell of her belly.

,,I'm just saying , that you coarsely stole my love !'' Mrs. Cattish turned to her 'friend' Mrs. Tschechische.

,,I didn't steal anybody, he wanted me and I just obeyed !'' protested smaller woman with big glasses and squeaky voice.

Florence just quietly sighed, because she knew that now will follow a long argument between those women, but she rather let them have it and release it. She rolled her eyes, and supported her head with her hand.

,,You slut, I show you how to obey, you-''

,,Stop yelling at me you clod !'' screeched Mrs. Tschechische.

They start scolding at each other.

,,M-Mrs….Amm…-'' Florence was obviously not allowed to the word. She pet her belly up and down with another sigh. She took her pen and start writing in her block.

 _Just keep breathing , love okay. Malcolm will arrive every minute and…._

She stop writing and look at two women slapping each other hands and 'fighting'. Florence hardly swallowed. ,,Please you're acting like animals !'' she said loudly.

,,She is an animal !'' Mrs. Cattish gave slap to smaller woman.

,,How dare you !'' Mrs. Tschechische slap back.

Florence just rolled her eyes again finding out she could do nothing. She get back to image of arriving Malcolm. Suddenly she took the edge of her pen between her lips, diving in her imagination.

 _,,Malcolm stop it !'' she giggled when his beard brushed her neck in front of her two patients. But he continued, he slowly unbuttoned her white blouse with half-short sleeves and kissed from her neck down, she giggled as his beard keep tickling her._

 _He kisses and licked down to her breast, his tongue found her nipple._

 _,,Ah-'' she gasped. Malcolm gently slowly sucked on her nipple, his tongue circling around, his fingers gently squeezing and stroking her other breast. Extremely gently tugging her nipple._

 _,,Oooh Malcolm,'' she moaned loudly, her eyes fluttering as she pressed him down on her breast._

Florence swallowed thickly, blinking her fantasy away. She saw Mrs. Tschechische tugging Mrs. Cattish's hair, both yelling at each other.

,,Ladies please stop ! You look enormously ridiculous ! None of you is animal, alright . Stop !'' Florence tried to stop them , shouting at them until they stopped their fight. ,, Thank you. Now. Was that really necessary ?'' she looked at them raising one her brow.

,,No-'' they said with one voice.

,,Sorry Dr. Seward,'' Mrs. Cattish blushed slightly.

,,We didn't want to upset you because of your pregnancy-'' Mrs. Tschechische apologized.

,,No matter on my pregnancy now. It depends on you two, you must talk to each other without vulgarisms. I want you now to try it. –Or we won't move an inch forward…'' Florence mumbled her last add for herself.

,, _Me_ with _her_ ?!'' Mrs. Cattish offended looking at her companion.

,,Never !'' Mrs. Tschechische protested.

Both turned away from each other.

At that moment big metal doors open with iron sound. Malcolm walked into hall, taking off long coat.

,,Uuu it's pretty windy out there. Good day ladies. Love,'' he stepped in his living room facing now two astonished women and Florence's back.

,,Hi, Malc-'' She turned to him and he kissed her without warning. ,,-Olm…'' she blushed a little when he kissed her in front of _those two_ women. But blushed with delight, it's like she's been bragging.

He smiled at her and then look at still astonished women. They were watching Malcolm with delight , almost open mouthed and with lust in their eyes.

,,I hope I didn't interrupted something ?'' he narrowed himself.

,,Not at all. Ladies just tried to not fight together,'' Florence nearly gave a smirk.

,,Oh , dear ladies, you can't do this to my Florence. I can see, she's stressed a bit, only because she really cares for you two,'' he put his hands on Florence's shoulders.

,,Wha-what are talking about ?'' Florence blushed now a bit more , because of embarrassment this time. But she loved when he touched her.

,,Love, don't bother, relax for a while-'' he start gently, slowly massaging her neck.

,,-B-But…'' she was about to protest, but he made her relax. Her eyes closed immediately.

Both women start laughing quietly, but it was not mocking, it was giggling, because both of them wanted the same from Malcolm, what was right now receiving Florence. They were jealous. And that made Florence smile, even through her closed eyes, she could feel their jealousy. But it was long, enough of theatre.

,,Alright , thank you Malcolm I think that's enough,'' she open her eyes smiling up at him as she gently pushed his hands away, but she managed one more teaser for their audience ,,leave your strength for later,'' winking up at him. Ladies, with slightly open mouths were watching them hungrily.

,,Now, where were we ?'' Florence smiled at them.

,,Oh, I'm sorry Jane,'' Mrs. Tschechische apologized.

,,It's alright, Eva,'' Mrs. Cattish smiled at her.

,,I don't know if you would agree with me about this, but I have a proposal,'' Mrs. Tschechische start slowly.

,,Yes ?'' Mrs. Cattish asked politely. Both women suddenly without anger, like nothing ever happened. Florence watched them amazed, with delight. Malcolm's hands again on her shoulders.

,,What about we share about Miles, hmm ?''

,,That's great idea ! I'd love that,'' Mrs. Cattish nodded with enthusiasm.

Florence watched them now, and she totally didn't know if they get absolutely mad or if they were serious and how long this will last. Not a ten minutes ago, they were deadly enemies, and acting like 5 year olds, and now share about their man ? Okay…

,,Good step forward,'' _Finally_ , Florence thought for herself. ,,I think, we can end today's session. Good job,'' she smiled at both women.

,,Thank you doctor,'' smiled Mrs. Cattish.

,,Alright doctor,'' nodded Mrs. Tschechische.

,,Ladies can I invite you for lunch with us ?'' Malcolm ask politely.

 _He must be kidding me, five more minutes with those two and I get mad…..no…out of the question. Thank you very much !_

,,A-aaah !'' Florence grabbed her belly and hissed in pain. Pretending whatever-it-was to get those ladies out.

,,I think it's not a good idea, but thanks for inviting,'' nodded Mrs. Cattish. ,,Are you alright doctor Seward ?'' she asked worriedly.

,,Love, what happened ? Babies ?'' Malcolm was worried now too.

,,I-I don't know…'' Florence's brows furrowed, she keep on acting the pain.

Both women stood up and went to the main doors ,,Shall we- Shall we go for somebody ?'' Mrs. Tschechische asked.

,,No, I'll go for our doctor for my own, thank you. Good day,'' Malcolm smiled.

,,Go-Ahh-Good day,'' Florence did her masterpiece, watching them leaving and disappearing behind metal doors.

,,Florence , don't stand up, you should be sitting ,when you-'' Malcolm hold her, his hand on her belly.

She smiled, waiting if he get it.

,,You little beastie…you just-''

,,-Want them , to get out finally. It was terribly long session, full of yelling, until you arrived. Oh thank God, I must thank you, you helped a lot. If you didn't…I don't even exactly know what you did, but it was obviously effective for them and they made peace,'' Florence smiled , stroking his cheek.

,,So the pain was false ?'' Malcolm want to assure himself.

,,Yes, love. It could not be better. I'm more than fine,'' she kissed him.

,,Alright, but don't do it again, I was afraid,'' he chuckled. ,,So you're saying , stressful day, huh. What we were talking about ?''

,,It's not my fault it's their fault. Jesus I'm like them already, no. Okay we must end my sessions. I'm already in fifth month of pregnancy.''

,,That's what I wanted to hear,'' he smiled and kissed her cheek.

She pulled him closer, and lolled her head back, to give him more space for his kisses. He understood and brushed his beard on her neck.

,,Mmmm, please let's go to bedroom,'' she pleaded. ,,Please , we haven't made love for two weeks.''

,,Already ?'' he chuckled again.

,,And it would make me relax,'' she giggled as his beard tickled her skin of her exposed shoulder.

,,Alright,'' Malcolm's lips found hers in passionate kiss.

They almost rushed up the stairs, and in their bedroom. She grabbing fistful of his suit and tugging him down with her on bed. He pulled of his suit and let her carefully unbutton his favorite shirt, she repaired from last time. Her lips on his stomach, her nails brushing his back. He growled contentedly by her contact. Her left hand moved to his lap, rubbing him slowly through his loose pants. Another growl and he lay her on her back, unbuttoning her blouse and tossing it beside him. He carefully kissed on her belly.

,,Will you…be on top ?'' he asked still kissing her abdomen.

,,Why ?'' she looked at him smiling.

,,I don't want to lean over you and do something to-''

,,Malcolm, you can't do anything to them. Just stop thinking of me as a pregnant woman for once and take me roughly !'' she threw one her arm above her head.

,,Are you sure ?'' he smiled at her.

,,Yes, nothing could happen. As a doctor said two days ago, their healthy, and sex is normal,'' she smiled at him stroking his cheek. ,,Please…I want you. I need you-'' she start hurriedly unbuckling his belt with her last words. He chuckled and helped her take off his pants and underwear, before tugging down her loose skirt and her panties.

,,Alright then,'' he kissed from her belly up to her breasts. Moving them in better position on bed and laying atop of her. He kissed her neck, her cheek and forehead before his lips caressed her own ones. His hands petting her sides when he gently nipped her lower lip, making her moan quietly.

,,I love you Malcolm,'' she smiled, kissing him.

,,I love you Florence,'' he muttered to her mouth.

He guided himself to her and she gasped , he licked her lower lip, when he entered her. He start slowly, but when she bit his lip, it forced him to speed up right at the beginning. Her hands caressed his back, scratching his skin and then trailing her fingertips over red marks.

Her head lolled back and he took advantage of it, sucking on her neck, finding her spot, determined to bring her hickey back. She raised her legs as her belly and their position allowed it, forcing him deeper. Both panting heavily.

,,Ohhh Malcolm,'' she moaned when he switched for a moment from her neck to her breasts. He sucked on her nipple, exactly how she imagined it not 10 minutes ago. Sucking on her left nipple, his tongue deliciously circling the rosy peak, while he really gently nipped her other nipple.

,,Yes, oh-yes love !'' she moaned now with every his thrust. His pace escalating.

,,Mmmm,'' he mumbled and hummed around her nipple. His tongue caressing the swell of her breast.

,,Yea-Yes ! Mmm-Harder ! Oh-Please Mal-'' he kissed her, thrusting harder as she ordered. His delight and arousal was escalating too.

,,Ohhh-'' she whimpered and squeak, when she felt his tip rubbing that spot inside her inner walls.

,,Are-you-close ?'' he carefully asked, panting hardly above her. She just managed a nod, licking her lips. Her eyes closed in sensation of him filling her, deliciously ravishing her.

,,Tame me !'' she moaned to his enthusiasm.

,,My pet !'' he licked her jaw line.

,,Yes, Malcolm-Oh-Yes !'' she gasped through a moan.

He thrusted hardly inside her ,,I'm-I'm cumming Flo !''

,,Yes !'' she bit her lip as she climaxed a second before he spilled inside her.

Both panting heavily, he rolled beside her. His hand rested on her belly beside her own hand. Waiting till their breaths slow down.

* * *

,,Oh Mal-Malcolm ?'' she looked at him as she felt a motion under her hand.

,,Yes ?'' he looked at her contentedly.

,,Give me your hand,'' she was reaching for him.

,,What ?'' he gave her his hand and she guided it back where it was few minutes ago, exactly to that place where she felt that motion.

Suddenly, she felt it again, a bit stronger, but not painful.

,,Flo !'' Malcolm smiled at her.

,,Can you feel it ?'' she giggled.

,,Oh my, first kicks,'' he leaned closer to her belly and kissed under his hand. ,,Hi darlings, it's daddy, and daddy loves you both, and your mommy too,'' he kissed her abdomen once again, before petting it.

She closed her eyes smiling. ,,I was thinking and I decided, this was my last session. Finish. And next one will be after pregnancy. And I was also thinking…about those nightmares. I-I think I know how to stop them. Or I'll get mad, and we don't want that,'' she smiled looking at carefully listening Malcolm.

,,I agree about the sessions. Now you'll be more with me,'' he smiled. ,,And , what do you mean, you can stop the nightmares ?''

,,I think, I can try to find out , why they are repeating, but it will be a little bit complicated. I need your help,'' her fingertips trailed across his palm.

,,Anything for you Florence. We're getting married in one week, and you know I would do anything for you to be happy,'' he leaned closer and kissed her.

,,Yes I know, I would do the same for you, love,'' she kissed him back.


	8. Self-Hypnosis

,,Self-Hypnosis is, as normal Hypnosis, very new therapeutic tour, also dangerous and traumatic. Especially for a pregnant woman. But I must at least try it, because if this goes on, I can breakdown nervously…'' Florence sighed hardly, sitting on the sofa in living room. Malcolm sitting next to her. They moved the table in front of the sofa to better manipulation.

,,And we don't want that…but Florence, are you sure , this is the only way ?''

,,Yes Malcolm. It's time to lower the drawbridge…Alright, now listen closely. I want you to write everything I say in my state-'' Florence looked in Malcolm's eyes when he nodded. ,,-No matter what happens, don't touch me, don't try to talk to me or wake me , only in case , I was in hypnosis for more than 3 hours…then try _anything_.'' Malcolm nodded again a bit confused and nervous. ,,Also don't turn off the gramophone. At first I'll be counting from ten to zero. Then I must absolutely relax myself, only then I can peacefully go down to my subconscious mind. There, I'll try to find out why is happening to me what is happening to me during my sleep. And that can take a long time, so don't be nervous and don't try to do anything , because even the smallest disruption can ruin everything and I could not turn back-''

,,-What ?'' Malcolm was shocked and worried.

,,No…Malcolm don't be afraid , you just have to follow the rules,'' Florence smiled and stroke his cheek. ,,Everything's going to be alright when I start counting from zero to ten again. That's the sign I'm alright and coming back.''

,,Alright,'' Malcolm breathed nervously.

,,No loud sounds. No communication, unless I start communicate to you…love ?''

,,Yes Florence ?''

,,It's going to be alright. I love you Malcolm,'' she leaned to kiss him.

,,I love you too Florence,'' he hugged her during the kiss.

,,Fine, lets lower the drawbridge…'' she reached for the gramophone on the table and switched it on.

She took a deep breath, pinning her eyes on the flame in the fireplace.

,,Ten,'' she breathed slowly. ,,Nine…eight…'' with every single word her eyelids grew heavy.

Malcolm thoroughly watched her, trying not to look nervously, but he was maybe more than Florence.

,,Four…three…'' her eyelids almost closed, her voice quieter. ,,Two…one…zero,'' with last word her eyes fully closed. Her breathing easing off. Her hands on her belly. First she start freeing her jawbone, then slowly her muscles around her mouth. Muscles in the nose and around the nose, taking her time she loosened her cheeks, forehead, muscles around her eyes and muscles around the top of her head. Then loosened the muscles on the side of her head, then back on the head and then the neck muscles and behind her eyes. Releasing below the shoulders, upper back and chest. Loosening the rest of the body she let the relaxation flow through her arms and to her fingers, down her feets and up to the very tips of her fingers.

Only after full relaxation of her body, she imagined stairs. She start descending down on them. Deeper and deeper to her subconscious mind. At the edge of the stairs she walked into beautiful enormous forest.

 _,,Devon…West country,'' Florence sighed, looking around the green trees and exhaling the fresh air. ,,That was awfully long ago…since I was a little girl with my mother…''_

 _,,Doctor Seward ?''_

 _,,Vanessa ?'' Florence twitched a little when Vanessa called her from behind a tree._

 _,,Yes,'' Vanessa stepped to her. ,,Oh I'm so happy to see you !''_

 _,,Me too. A lot of things has changed since you-''_

 _,,Dwell in the Lord's Kingdom,'' Vanessa smiled , petting her arms before hugging her._

 _,,Is it real ? God really exist ?''_

 _,,Everything is real my dear friend. Even Renfield in your mind…''_

 _,,How do you know ?''_

 _,,I can see everything and in Heaven you have a lot of time Florence,'' Vanessa giggled slightly._

 _,,So you know about-''_

 _,,Everything, and I was guiding your_ _ **two gems**_ _, to not leave you after Renfield attacked you…'' Vanessa put her palm on the swell of her belly._

 _,,Oh, dear. Thank you,'' Florence hugged her again. ,,Thank you, because of you I found my love and I'm expecting more love to come…''_

 _,,But now must be done , for what you came in here,'' Vanessa smiled and pet her back before leaving her._

 _Florence looked around her, her loneliness overwhelming her._

,,I'm at home-''

,,Shh-Ethan…be quiet,'' Malcolm hissed quietly to confused Ethan. ,,Florence is in state of self-hypnosis…''

,,Yet ? She hasn't changed her mind ?'' Ethan whispered, stepping into living room. Malcolm shook with his head.

,,Sit down and be quite, I don't know what can interrupt her and what not,'' he said worriedly.

,,Alright…'' Ethan whispered and sat down on sofa. Now they were all three sitting on sofa, Florence between them. Her eyes shut, her brows suddenly furrowed.

She mumbled ,,Renfield…'' her hands on her belly pressed tightly.

Malcolm with Ethan looked at each other with confusion and worries. Malcolm quickly wrote what she said , waiting for what comes.

 _,,Renfield…'' Florence breathed as she faced a taller, pale man with sickly blue eyes._

 _,,Doctor. Doctor. Doctor. My dear almost Doctor…'' Renfield laughed dangerously._

 _,,What do you want from me Mr. Renfield ?'' Florence slowly stepped back, for a case he would attack her._

 _,,You,'' he chuckled._

 _,,Me ? Why me ?''_

 _,,Because you always belonged to me !'' his face start transforming._

 _Florence fearfully watched him, gasping in shock ,,Aaron ?!'' she faced her late husband._

 _,,Yes me. I got a chance to meet you again. In your dreams-''_

 _,,-More like nightmares…what do you want-''_

 _,,I said –you !''_

 _,,But why ?'' tears start forming in her eyes._

 _,,Are you deaf ? You always belonged to me ! That little cross on the back of your neck proves it. I just couldn't stand how that beardy bastard is stick to you. You think you can be happy with him ?''_

 _,,I AM happy with Malcolm. He's hundred times better than you !''_

 _,,Oh no, he's not,'' Aaron laughed loudly._

Florence start twitching. Her hands shaking on her belly.

,,What….what is happening ?'' Malcolm whispered.

,,You are asking me ? You should know it, or not ?'' Ethan worriedly uttered, reaching for Florence's hand.

,,No…'' Malcolm stopped him. ,,She said no touching.''

 _,,Just wait until honeymoon. I can bet he will be same as me. Every man is-''_

 _,,Lies ! All…just lies ! You just came to torture me when I'm finally happy. Go away and never come back !'' she waved with her hands._

 _,,No. First let me look to your abdomen hmm ?'' Aaron get closer to her._

,,Oh, n-no don't touch me ! Go away ! NO !'' Florence cried loudly, her hand clutching her belly.

,,Alright it's already three hours since she is in this state. Florence wake up,'' Malcolm start gently petting her arm.

 _,,Come one you used to like this,'' Aaron petted her arm._

 _,,No, leave me be ! Leave me alone !'' Florence desperately stepping back._

Malcolm nervously looking at her answer. ,,What shall I do ? '' he asked Ethan. ,,Flo-Florence ? Please wake up !'' he gently shook with her shoulders.

 _,,Let me take you like always hmm ?Does he touch you like I used to touch you hmm ?'' Aaron shook with her arms._

 _,,I said leave me be !'' Florence slapped Aaron to his face._

In real , the one who received that slap from her was Malcolm.

,,Go away. If she's going to hurt somebody than it's me,'' Ethan kneeled in front of Florence looking at Malcolm, who just stroke his red face.

 _,,I killed you once , I can do it again. I have a beautiful family, beautiful soon-husband and he never will be like you ! I assure you. And I'm going to have two beautiful healthy babies and you won't stop me ! Not now , not ever ! GO AWAY AND NEVER COME BACK !'' Florence screamed as loudly as she could and suddenly Aaron vanished before her very eyes._

Through the room spread deathly silence. Malcolm looking with Ethan at each other.

 _,,Florence ?'' Vanessa smiled, standing next to her._

 _,,Vanessa…Is- is he gone ?''_

 _,,Forever. You scared him and banished him forever. Now you will have rest…go. Sir Malcolm is already scared enough.'' Vanessa giggled with her last words._

,,She's quiet...something happened ?'' Ethan get nervous.

,,I don't know,'' Malcolm's hand on her belly. Suddenly he felt a kick. ,,Babies are kicking….she said any smallest move or sound can interrupt her….do you think-''

,,I don't know,'' Ethan shook with his head looking at worried Malcolm.

 _,,Wait…will I see you again ?'' Florence smiled at her._

 _,,Sure you will. I will keep you your place with Malcolm in our Lord's kingdom,'' Vanessa hugged her, and kissed her cheek as Florence did._

 _,,Now you'll be rested and relaxed,'' Vanessa kissed her on her forehead. ,,Go, he need you and Ethan too…you will see. Be strong and…Be true dear Florence. Be true.''_

 _Last Vanessa's words before she shinned in white light and disappeared._

 _,,Alright Florence. Time to go back,'' she finally felt ease and relief. True relief._

 _,,Zero…one…two-'' she start going up the stairs again. With every next word she was more and more relaxed._

,,…four…five-''

,,,She's coming back. Thank God !'' Malcolm sighed with relief, calming down frightened Ethan.

,,Eight…nine…ten,'' her eyes slowly open. She blinked few times, smiling, stroking her belly.

,,Flo-Florence ?'' Malcolm start slowly.

,,Oh love, everything is alright now,'' Florence smiled at him.

,,Re-really ?'' he could believe, but he was glad she was back.

,,Yes..oh you're pale…are you sick ?'' her brows furrowed.

,,I was worried with Ethan-''

,,-Ethan ? Oh Ethan !'' she turned her head and saw Ethan sitting next to her, too all pale.

,,Boys, you were afraid of me ?'' she smiled flattered.

,,Yes. And you don't know how much, when you slapped Malcolm-'' Ethan started but she interrupted him.

,,Slapped ? I slapped you ?'' she quickly turned to Malcolm.

He managed just one quick nod and she saw his red cheek.

,,Oh it must be a strong one…sorry. That didn't belong to you I swear-''

,,It's okay. Thank God you are back…and that problem ? Is it-''

,,Solved love, it's gone. It was my late husband. Haunting me deep in my mind. Scaring me , that you will be the same,'' she hardly swallowed.

,,But told you I would never hurt you. Not now not ever,'' Malcolm stroke her cheek.

,,I know. And that's why I'm so sorry for that slap,'' she kissed him.

,,All is forgiven…one more kiss,'' Malcolm pleaded with smile.

,,Alright my big bear,'' she kissed him again , passionately this time and Ethan blushed slightly.

,,I tried to wake you, but that was a mistake. Then you slapped me. And I felt babies kicking you. Did you felt something ?'' Malcolm loosing himself in her soft brown eyes.

,,Yes some slight kicks I felt. But that was alright. It calmed me down, that babies are still with me…that I'm not alone there,'' she nodded.

,,Alright, and now- never do this to me again. I was really worried,'' Malcolm chuckled.

,,Me too,'' Ethan uttered.

Florence looked at both of them giggling ,,alright, alright fellows. Do we have some other, better plans for today ?'' she smiled and turned off the gramophone.

,,You will lay in bed and finish the book with me finally,'' Malcolm put his hand on her belly, stroking up and down, grinning at her.

,,Sounds good, love,'' leaning to him and kissing him she put her hand on his.


	9. Little Scorpions

_A.N.: First sorry for such a big long wait...first..last days I was quite busy, and second, I was busy by other my fics, but I haven't forgoten on Florence and Malcolm, I just don't know if I shall continue, or if I wrote everything I wanted...tell me your opinion or some ideas if you have some, everything is welcomed, and thank you so much for reading and reviewing, I adore you ! ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,And are you sure you want _this_ Flori ?'' Malcolm kissed her on her pulse point, petting her big clothed bump. Both sitting on sofa in living room.

,,Yes love, please. What could be better time than _now_ ?'' Florence moaned, stroking his head, as he kept on caressing her neck with his sweet kisses. ,,Ethan just left, and we have plenty of time…''

,,And what about babies ?'' Malcolm looked at her seriously now.

Her face expression a bit irritated.

,,What said doctor before he left to the countryside ?'' Florence repaid to him his look.

,,That they are alright and you still haven't got due date for three following weeks, and when he is back, everything will be well, and you don't have to be afraid of anything…'' he was slowly chewing words like a school boy in front of teacher.

,,See, babies are okay, so come here please…don't tell me you don't want _it_ ?'' her naughty smile coming back.

,,Yes I do but-''

,,Don't tell me you don't want _me_ ,'' she bit her lip, her smile widening.

She trailed her fingertips on his chest teasingly, lining the hem of his collar, stroking up around his neck and brushing his beard with her thumb.

She had her loosen skirt, and loosen blouse with quite big cleavage, embracing her bigger breasts. Her brown hair was a bit longer, since Malcolm convinced her to let it grow, but not too much, and she on repay convinced him to let his beard when he wanted to shave it, because he looked much more prettier _with_ his beard.

As she gently tug him closer to her cleavage, he inhaled with closing eyes, and she knew he wants…

,,Yes I do want you,'' he breathed against her neck, licking at her pulse point once again.

,,Mmmhh-love, Malcolm,'' she whimpered when his hand caressed her left breast, gently working her ample mammary when his fingers slipped under the fabric of her blouse. ,,Ahh-ge-gently bear…'' she hummed when he tweaked her nipple, since she was very sensitive at her breasts now.

Her hands rubbing his chest through his white shirt, suddenly she felt big kick.

,,Oh !''

He recognized it wasn't from pleasure.

,,What is it darling ?'' Malcolm quickly backed away, and to her belly.

,,Nothing, they're just…a bit 'loud' today…come-come here,'' Florence nodded as that slight pain disappeared, reaching for him with her hands.

He nodded a bit worried, but he narrowed himself and captured her plump lips in loving kiss, his hands on her bump, caressing, trying to make her relax…and perhaps even himself.

,,Mhh !'' another whimper with another kick, but this time it was like the baby kicked her and the pain ripped through her to her lower back.

,,Are you sure everything is alright ?'' Malcolm was now really worried, checking her belly, since he felt that kick as well.

She wanted to say her protest but once she parted her lips to speak, only loud scream coming out of her, with another , much stronger kick, and her thighs trembled, her lap going wet, it was pretty visible on her dark colored skirt.

,,Florence,'' Malcolm looked at her inquiringly.

,,M-my water !'' she gasped for air, feeling another stroke coming.

,,Dearest, you're in labor !'' Malcolm cheered, but she seemed to react otherwise.

,,Do you think ?!'' she growled ironically, breathing through another contraction.

,,But our doctor is not here !'' he realized how dreadful situation just become.

,,But I can't wait till he comes back !'' Florence desperately whimpering in pain, explaining to Malcolm her _state_.

,,I know I know…'' he rapidly tried to figure out what to do. ,,Why the damn we haven't ask him to let here midwife for a case you could-''

,,-Malcolm, go. And find. A doctor,'' Florence was now trying to steady her breathing as she practiced, biting through next contraction.

At that moment Ethan walked into hall.

,,Ethan !'' Malcolm jumped up rushing to him.

,,I'm so sorry, I just forget something in my room, I'm off right away,'' he smiled at Malcolm, but suddenly his smile faded when he saw Florence hardly standing up, holding her bump and harshly breathing.

,,Good you come back ! We need to find a doctor !'' Malcolm supported Florence who stepped to them whimpering.

,,Victor !'' Ethan didn't hesitate, and run out of residency before Malcolm could react.

,,Victor-ahh…Victor Frankenstein ?'' Florence asked, when Malcolm guided her slowly upstairs.

,,Yes love-''

,,-Thank God…everything will be okay, I-Ahh-I'm sure,'' she nodded yelping, in the middle of hall.

Malcolm helped her to bedroom, and up on bed. Still breathing harshly, she was holding her big bump, trying to calm down herself.

,,Shall I help you somehow ?''

,,Jus-just be here please, a-and hold my ha-hand,'' Florence hardly swallowed reaching for him desperately.

She was scared, from her labor, from lack of doctor or midwife, from pains, from babies, and the most from being alone there. She needed support, and needed the person she was most addicted on in past year and half. She needed her husband. Her husband who was her support since they start dating. Who became her lover, who became future father, and who became her protector.

She needed him to know, she's not alone, and…if she could die like this…and as there was that chance, since she was without her doctor, at home, and awaiting two babies to come out of her…there was a still small chance, she couldn't survive her labor. And that's why she needed Malcolm to be by her side, to make her strong and guide her through this all.

* * *

Few hours passed, when Ethan's voice finally echoed through residence.

,,Upstairs !'' Malcolm shouted, squeezing Florence's hand with another contraction.

Ethan appeared with Victor in doors.

,,Good day Mrs. Murray. I need to tell you one thing first-''

,,-Victor I'm glad you're he-Eeeehhh-re,'' Florence cried, breathing rapidly.

,,I'm not a specialist on labors, BUT my very good friend is, and I send for him, he is in other part of city-''

,, _God-I don't care, just get them out of me !'_ ' Florence growled desperately, her head lolling back.

,,Alright, Ethan I need warm water, and towels-'' Victor nodded, walking in the middle of bedroom, and putting on carpet his bag with his medical stuff ,,-Malcolm I'm going to ask you to leave…''

,,NO !'' Florence suddenly screamed, clutching Malcolm's hand tightly in hers.

,,Victor please I can't !''

,,But you shouldn't be here-''

,,-I don't care, I need him here !'' Florence was whimpering way more.

,,Fine,'' Victor nodded.

Ethan brought warm water and towels and Victor immediately set them for future cleaning babies.

Ethan rather left downstairs, waiting for another doctor.

,,Skirt must go down, now,'' Victor nodded, and with Malcolm's help he took Florence's skirt off, with her undergarments.

Rightening sheets below her.

,,You see, that doctor _friend_ of mine, taught me few things, but I can't do whole labor by myself…'' Victor assured.

,,Ye-yes,'' Florence was harshly nodding.

,,So now don't be afraid, I need to check, for how much you are _dilated_ …''

,,I am what ?'' Florence yelped, since her doctor never told her about labor by itself.

,,Just relax, breathe and let me check…I'm not going to hurt you I promise,'' Victor assured her, but she was rather more stressed.

She felt his cold fingers down between her thighs, and it was a bit strange. Yes he was once between her thighs, checking if her babies were still, where they should be, but it wasn't with his fingers, but with some instrument, and it was long ago…

,,Good, as the newest medical-'' he wanted to start explaining, but when he saw her shocked and already exhausted face, and then Malcolm's shocked face, he rather shortly announced ,,-just be calm, and don't stress, it's not healthy for baby, and for you too-''

,, _Babies_ ,'' Malcolm corrected.

,,Babies ?! You're having _twins_? Oh dear Lord…alright, ehm…fine I...I just…yes, everything is alright. It's like a normal labor, and they are alright, and _they_ will be out _soon_ ,'' Victor nodded uttering, calming himself.

His first labor and twins right away. Not usual process. Not usual anything. But still it should be normal, and he couldn't frighten woman in labor !

He disinfected all his instrument, including his hands, while Malcolm was soothing desperate Florence.

* * *

Another two hours passed, and Victor was getting more stressed than Florence, since he announced ,,I can see the top of head of one baby…alright, with another contraction, Florence push.''

Wiping her forehead with his sleeve Malcolm soothed, kissing her blushed sweaty cheek ,,You can do it love, I'm here for you.''

He wasn't there for her first wife, but Florence was someone else, she was _someone_. Intelligent, witty, grown, engaging woman who loved him, and he loved her more than anybody on earth, he realized during all those months of her pregnancy, and he became as much addicted on her as she on him. And he was determined to _be there for her and their babies._

,,Push !'' Victor nodded when she yelped , her head raising, her eyes squeezed closed, and through bedroom ripped her loud cry of pain as she pushed.

Head was slowly coming out, after two more pushes, and Victor cheered ,,You're doing well !''

He didn't know if he was talking just to Florence or to himself too, since he never did such think as labor, and he felt like he also could faint every following second.

,,Once more !'' Malcolm encouraged squeezing her hand, when she screamed, and Victor cheered again that head was out.

,,Alright, now there are shoulders to come, and then it should be easy-''

,,-For you maybe !'' Florence growled exhaustingly, falling heavily to mattress.

Malcolm wiped the sweat from her forehead once again, making her smile.

 _Always so caring…I love him, and I wish to our babies to be healthy, and to finish this with no complications…_

Florence closed her eyes dreamily for brief two seconds before another stroke forced her to scream and push.

As she was determined she pushed harder and not only that shoulders came out, but the baby slid out completely.

A small baby cry spread on the room, as Victor held bloodied screaming baby.

,,It's a boy !'' he smiled, letting Florence breathe through with blissful smile on her face, and he cut the umbilical cord, taking baby to warm water, cleaning _him_.

,,The other doctor is here !'' Ethan invaded the room bringing black haired man with browner type of skin.

,,Victor, how are you doing yet ? Nice to meet you Sir Murray, I am doctor Jekyll,'' man greeted, giving a hand to quite pale Malcolm.

,,Nice to meet you,'' Malcolm nodded, squeezing his hand before coming back to Florence.

,,Why are you staying here, you shouldn't be-''

,,-I DON'T GIVE A DAMN !'' Florence yelled instead of greeting.

,,I understand now, I'm so sorry ma'am…I'm specialist and taught about labors, you can trust me, please don't upset, I didn't want to…Victor great job yet !'' Jekyll was so quick, putting his own bag on carpet.

,,What a boy ! Alright, Ethan already told me, you're having twins, so let's check the other baby,'' Jekyll nodded smiling trying to be nice to Florence.

,,Al-alright,'' she nodded, when _another man_ was checking her private zones…

Her eyes rolled up, and her head fell against soft pillow.

Ethan was in hall, he couldn't hear it, and yet couldn't be there, even if he wanted…as he didn't.

Malcolm soothing Florence as much as he could. Victor was nearly done with cleaning baby boy and Jekyll was doing his best with another baby, which was almost out of Florence.

,,,GOD !'' she screamed, her tears rolling down her cheeks, when another baby cried loudly in Jekyll's arms, and blood covered white sheets below her.

,,It's a beautiful girl !'' Jekyll smiled, cutting cord ,and bringing her to Victor, wiping to towels himself and taking boy on his arms carrying him to Florence.

,,Love we do have boy and girl !'' Malcolm nearly cried too.

,,Yes,'' she was rapidly breathing, trying to calm down, knowing there will be successor of family and little girl as princess.

,,Here is your boy,'' Jekyll handed to Florence her son. ,,And now I will control you, if everything is alright,'' he announced.

,,Meanwhile he checked Florence and assured her, she will be alright, Victor has other _news_ for them.

,,What a beautiful boy !'' Florence cried from happiness holding her son, kissing him.

,,What's taking so long with my girl ?'' she quickly tried to look down on discussing Jekyll and Victor.

Victor stood up, holding baby wrapped in towel.

,,I am so sorry but-''

,,No ! NO ! There can't be any 'but'…give me my girl !'' Florence cried, panicking.

,,But she is-''

,,NO ! She can't be ! She was crying ! Before two minutes she. Was. Crying ! I want her, give her to me ! Now ! Give me my baby !'' Florence cried hardly desperately, trying to stand up.

,,Lay down you shouldn't be standing up or _walking_ for another hour or so, here,'' Jekyll quickly stepped to her, understanding her fear, and handing her baby girl.

,,Love, my-lo-love, mommy was waiting for y-you more than eight months, a-hh-and now, now it's time to wake up, and see the world, my beautiful girl,'' she soothed both babies. One crying, the other not.

,,Florence I-'' Malcolm wanted to say something, but she stopped him.

,,Malcolm no, I don't. Believe. It. It can't be, she can't be…I don't believe it, Vanessa, this little loud darling, is your little brother James, come to see him,'' she cried, trying to wake her. Kissing her forehead several times, since James was already quiet.

,,Florence,'' Malcolm leaned to her kissing her forehead, and soothing her weeping form.

,,It's too late Mrs. Murray,'' Jekyll announced.

,,I don't. Believe. It ! Vanessa can make it…Vanessa, she had the strength of scorpions, she told me….I believe _my_ Vanessa can make it, she will carry her name and her strength. Come on darling please wake up, I know you're not lost !'' Florence kissed her once again, her tears slipping down to little baby's face.

,,My little scorpion,'' she whispered almost breathlessly against Vanessa's forehead.

 _Be true darling, Lord please don't take her !_

For few moments was nothing than breathing echoing across the room, until Jekyll spoke again.

,,I am so sorry Mrs. Murray….''

He leaned to her crying form wanting to take baby from her.

But then…a cough. A small noise, coughing from Florence arms.

Her wet squeezed eyes flew open immediately, looking at little Vanessa in her arms, who gasped with her little mouth, crying.

She was crying.

And it was heavenly music.

,,She made it ! Florence you are incredible !'' Malcolm cried blissfully.

,,She is…our little scorpion, and this little sleepy peep too, to have enough of energy to be without food…he's crying hungrily for long right James ?'' Florence cheered in direction of both babies.

,,Right you can breastfeed them now, we won't be interrupting, but then I will tell you what's next, now have a rest…'' Jekyll walked with smile on his face out of room with congratulating Victor.

Doors closed.

,,Love…you brought her back to life,'' Malcolm breathed amazed.

,,Not me…she made it,'' Florence kissed Vanessa's forehead and James's too, ripping buttons of her blouse to feed them both as they both were crying.

,,I love you Florence, you have done a great job…and we have _beautiful family_ ….''

,,Yes,'' she kissed him exhausted, and gratified when both their babies suckled on her nipples, drinking her milk.


	10. My Queen

Few days after Florence gave birth to little James and little Vanessa, doctor came back from countryside. He checked both babies, and considered, doctor Frankenstein and doctor Jekyll made a great job.

Taking a look on Florence, she was blooming as babies were, and everything looked perfect.

Ethan was sleeping in his room.

Malcolm with Florence in their bedroom, Malcolm's hand circling Florence's waist and her little swell of her abdomen, they were sweetly sleeping.

As James with Vanessa, in old Vanessa's room were sleeping too.

Everything looked peacefully…but it wasn't.

The unsecured window of the room, slowly opening by itself.

A shadow swiftly moving across the room.

Steps coming to crib, until cold hands squeezed its slender fingers around the edge of Vanessa's crib.

A figure leaned down, carefully looking over small baby girl.

 _,,Nothing's lost…_

 _You will carry her name,_

 _You will carry her strength,_

 _You will carry her beauty,_

 _You will carry her fate…_

 _My Queen...''_ Dracula spoke smiling viciously at little Vanessa.

Taking her slowly on his hands with his last words.

 _,,Mother of all evil…_ '' his voice and his hands woke her up, when he brought her to his face, nearing his lips to her forehead.

* * *

 _,,Florence you have to wake up !'' Vanessa spoke to her worriedly, almost scared._

 _And then….a scream…a cry…_

Florence's eyes swiftly opened, as she woke form nightmare. But she heard nothing.

Malcolm sleeping, still hugging her waist from behind.

But she _felt_ something is wrong.

,,Malcolm ?''

,,Hmm ?''

,,Babies ?''

,,They are sleeping-''

,,No…I feel…I'll check them,'' she decided, standing up.

She walked slowly across the hall, feeling cool breeze, even through her long nightgown, coming from behind closed doors of nursery.

And as she passed the middle of the hall, then she heard it ! A cry !

She didn't hesitate and ran across the hall to room.

* * *

His lips almost on Vanessa's forehead, but she start crying, and his eyes wandered to doors as he _smelled_ Florence in the hall.

She rushed into room, seeing window opened, and both babies now crying in cribs, but nobody there…

She quickly managed to take both of them on her arms, and close the window. Her chest rapidly heaving, her pulse raised. She carried them both to her and Malcolm's bedroom.

,,I was right, they were was _something wrong,''_ whispered to half sleeping Malcolm.

,,And what was _that_ ?''

She sat down on bed again with both babies, soothing them ,,you left opened window ?''

,,No…'' his eyes suddenly opened, looking up at her.

Silence spread across the room, as she was still soothing babies.

,,I think….I think we should have them in _our_ room…for sure,'' Florence whispered.

,,Right,'' Malcolm nodded.

,,Something woke them up…and it wasn't _me_ ,'' she shook with her head.

,,Do you think-''

,,I don't think anything…I only know, I will protect my babies to the last breath of mine…''

,,I will too,'' he agreed, as they watched both little babies yawning, as they were slowly falling asleep again in Florence's arms.

* * *

Dracula stood in front of the Murray's residency, watching straight into Malcolm and Florence's bedroom, his smile more and more vicious…almost wicked.

 _,,Until we meet again….Vanessa…''_


	11. Half Year

Florence squeezed her eyes, as she was sitting on bed, breastfeeding both of her children, as they were already over half year.

It was half year from that night, since their window in their room was opened, by no reason.

Since then, every single day was Malcolm together with Florence watching carefully on their babies, as they both were blooming to beauty and health. And every single night, they were having them in cribs, in their bedroom, to have them as close as they could.

Florence's eyes tightly squeezed, and she was softly biting her lower lip, as both babies were already half hour suckling at her both nipples.

Malcolm invaded bedroom, spotting Florence, he smiled.

,,Again, my love ?''

Her eyes flashed open with slight chuckle ,,Yes…like they wants to suck _my life_ from me…oww-you don't know how teasing it is !''

Biting her lip again, as Malcolm sat down on bed beside her.

,,It seems like an advantage, when they are hungry, and making you horny-''

,,-Shush, somebody could hear you,'' she hissed softly, but with smile.

,,Who ? Ethan ? Through two doors ? I don't think so…and these-'' he kissed each forehead of their little babies ,,-are just too small.''

,,Yet !'' Florence giggled.

Malcolm petted up her flat stomach, traversing her side, and down to the lining of her nightgown.

,,Malcolm, wait at least when they're _finished_ ,'' Florence pleaded.

,,Shhh-my love. Relax…I'm not doing anything, at all,'' Malcolm chuckled, rolling up the soft fabric of her nightgown, playing with the lace hem, as it revealed his wife's sweet sex, and then her belly as well.

She sighed, resting against the pillows and headboard of their bed with both babies on her arms still.

Malcolm looked up at her, her eyes closed once again, and she could nibble her own lip, in effort to keep quiet due the teasing of breastfeeding. He stroked her belly gently, she sighed again, holding babies protectively, to not drop them. Malcolm leaned down kissing above her belly button, then exactly on it, and then two kisses below.

With each kiss Florence forced out a soft groan from her now-parted lips.

He petted down her left thigh, then her right thigh, pressing soft kiss on her hip, and brushing with his beard her skin, from her side to her middle of her lower stomach.

,,Mhhh-'' expelling a breath, her head nearly deliriously fell back, if one of babies haven't left her nipple.

Her eyes opening , and she smiled on Vanessa.

,,Baby girl,'' she brought her up, kissing her forehead. ,,Now to daddy, and daddy will let burp, and then set sleep, right Vanessa,'' Florence smiled at little girl, who repaid smile. She gave her to Malcolm's arms, and he stood up form bed, walking few times across the room, as usually ,talking with his daughter.

Florence meanwhile checking little James ,,We are such hungry tonight, aren't we ? Yes, that's mommy's boy. Big, and hungry, and eager….just like daddy, hmm that' right,'' she smiled as he stopped suckling too, she haven't even managed to slowly raise him up and he burped.

,,Ohhh, and such a quickie ? Aren't we ?'' Florence giggled, kissing his forehead, and he smiled at her, catching her nose. ,,Right, you've got mama's nose. And what will you do with it ? Hmmm, what will you do with it ?'' she giggled again, nuzzling her nose to his palm, making him laugh.

He was completely like her, big true smile, chocolate brown eyes, but his hair seemed to be darker then Vanessa's.

Meanwhile Vanessa was probably brown haired, and her eyes just as crystal blue as Malcolm's, Florence could recognize that blissful look, when she smiled at her, and her eyes sparkled, like somebody dropped several stars in those crystals.

They both were perfect. And Malcolm with Florence loved them. And both were determined, they won't do any mistake in raising them. As much as they were determined to guide every their move and following steps in their life, to not had catastrophic end.

,,No-no-no….no-no-no James, let mama's hair,'' she took his palm, when he laughed, forcing him to let her hair from his grip, and kissing his palm.

It took yet few minutes before they set them sleep, and finally fell in their own bed.

Malcolm turned to once again dressed Florence. Circling her waist with his arm, she giggled silently.

,,Do you still want ?'' he asked quietly, petting up her side as she turned to him.

Her palm landed on his bearded cheek, and she nodded giggling ,,You ? Always, dearest.''

She kissed him, as he drew her closer, kissing her deeper. Petting up her back, caressing her through fabric of her nightgown. She ran her leg around his waist, and her hand around his neck, both lying on their sides, looking at each other between each kiss, when they needed to catch breath.

Her fingers tangled in his hair, softly stroking him, in response to his mouth and to his hand, which slipped from her back to her bottom, gently squeezing, she let out a moan into his mouth. Trailing his hand lower, down her clothed thigh, which was around him, and rolling the fabric up once again, to feel her bare, smooth, hot skin.

She gasped after breaking their kiss, and gently stroking down his chest, to his clothed, pajamas pants, stroking his member through fabric, feeling him hard, so she obviously wasn't the only one, who was aroused.

Another silent moan, as he teased her skin with his nails, brushing her outer thigh, before he slid with his hand below her thigh, softly groping her entrance with his fingertips.

,,Mm-Malcolm,'' she whimpered. She swallowed, rubbing him faster, in accord of his fingers, which were rubbing her wet slit.

He nodded kissing her, muttering to her mouth ,,I want you, love…now.''

And Florence eagerly nodded, circling her leg around him more, shifting herself close to him as it was possible, and drawing him from his pajama pants.

Malcolm kissed his way down her side of her neck, and to the cleavage of her nightgown, and when she slide him inside her wet heat, he growled softly to her left swell.

,,Love-''

,,Yes !'' Florence expelled another breath, stroking his chest, as his grip on her buttock, helped him to move inside her.

In this position, they rocked together, kissing , moaning only quietly to not wake their babies. Their angels.

After several minutes of harsh breathing, swift, and mostly deep thrusts, and so many kisses, and nips at each other's lips, they both reached their sweet climax. Slightly sweating, pressing their forehead together. Leaning close, much close, letting themselves rest, as Florence put down her leg, and Malcolm rigthened himself in his pants. Yet they were so long kissing, and cuddling, until they fell asleep exhausted, to be prepared for another busy day.

* * *

 _A.N.: Hellooo dolls. I know short chapter, but wait for the next ones ;-) I'm really having something prepared :3 thanks for staying patient and eagerly waiting for next chapters in this fic. With love and hugs and kisses ZiZi_


	12. The Letters

_A.N.: Alright sweet dolls. I want you to know, I've never abandoned this fic. I was loooong thinking about it, and about what exactly I want to do. And finally I've got results, so everything just takes time ;-) ,maybe it's one of the shorter chapters, but don't be afraid, it's worth it ;-) If this is your favorite fic, then it's your lucky day, because I can proudly say enjoy, and stay tuned for future chapter :3 your devoted ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

Little girl with long brown curl was rushing upstairs in Murray's residency.

,,You won't catch me James ! You never do !'' she giggled all over the house, as she rushed into her room, and closed doors right in front of dark-haired, blue-eyed boy.

 _,,Come on now, this is not a fun, when you are faster than me !''_

,,You should be more practicing, Jam-Jam,'' Vanessa smirked, opening her doors for him.

,,You shouldn't have done this, you little witch ! Come here !'' James rushed into the room, grappling at sisters waist, and raising her up, with her loud squeal. ,,I am maybe not that fast, but I am strong !'' he threw her at the bed, to not let hurt her, to not let her fall to the ground.

She with loud laugh crawled away, standing back on her feet, and preparing her 'claws' for James' attack, but at that moment, they both heard Florence from downstairs.

 _,,Dinner is in few minutes !''_

,,Yes Mama,'' they both vocalized, turning to doors, and as they were about to leave the room, Vanessa looked at her brother.

,,Tell Mama, I will be right there,'' she smiled, giving kiss on James' cheek, he nodded smiling and leaving, as Vanessa closed doors behind her.

Walking to her writing table, she sat down, took a white sheet of paper, and an envelope. Taking pen, and writing on the paper.

 _Dear Vanessa Ives_

 _I decided to write you my letter, on the honor of your memory…_

 _I heard during all ten years of my life, ever since my childhood so many stories about you, Uncle Ethan, and Mama, and Papa. I heard almost unbelievable stories. But they are probably real._

 _Today is the day when you were shot from Ethan Chandler, and Dragon disappeared in the dark. Since I carry your name I carry the honor of your spirit, and I couldn't wish for more. I love our little family, and I wish I could met you. Maybe once, in The Lord's Kingdom._

 _Although me and my brother James are being protected from every member of our family, the main reason why I write you this letter is…I'm feeling strange._

 _Since my sixth birthday I'm noticing A Shadow…dark and mysterious Shadow, which-I think-was there always. He follows me everywhere I go. He watched everything I do, and it's not my own Shadow, or Shadow of anybody else…who I might know._

 _I'm scared, but careful. I heard too many stories, to stay, and watch where the Shadow goes, when I stop watching._

 _I feel more comfortable, when I could tell somebody, and that I s the reason when I am writing you. I promise I will write to you more often._

 _Your admiring Vanessa Florence Murray_

Girls signed her very first letter, put it into envelope, and hid it into her nightstand by her bed. Turning on her heel and rushing downstairs.

* * *

 _Dear Vanessa I._

 _I'm watching The Shadow day by day, months and months, and my fear is growing._

 _I can't describe him better than the dark feature in my life. He's haunting me, and I'm scared of him, and scared to tell about him to anyone. Does he haunt me, because I am very alike you ? Does he haunt me because I bear your name ? Does he haunt me because I'm devoted to my family ?_

 _Any reason is possible. I wish you could respond me, or answer those questions._

 _You ever so dear Vanessa Florence Murray_

 _Dearest Vanessa_

 _The Shadow start talking me. He whispers, and his voice is pleasant, though I don't much understand, what he's saying to me…_

 _I haven't said to my parents about him, they would be too much worried, but I'm starting to think, I made a little secret from it. James cannot see him…maybe he's only in my head._

 _Have I gone mad ?_

 _Or there is something I should be scared of, and be more careful, and tell to Mama at least ?_

 _I'm growing older, and I'm also starting to be very charming for men. But how can I be so sure of love, when you have one at the edge of your life…strong man probably could protect me, but until then…I will keep practicing with Uncle Ethan, and his gun. I am still better than James._

 _Your optimistic Vanessa Florence Murray_

* * *

 _Darling Vanessa_

 _With my growing up age, I started to be interested in poems. Papa told me, how much you loved Tennyson,_ _Wordsworth or Keats. I understand now to your taste._

 _I love their poetry more and more, people could not believe I am still the optimistic one._

 _But something dark is nearing and due the poetry I can feel it stronger. And due the poetry I can formulate my thoughts._ _The Shadow, who keeps haunting me, and whispering his words, when nobody is looking, is making me feel...cold, and frigthened, but delighted at once._

 _I wrote this little poem to express my feelings about him..._

 _Shadow_

 _He follows me down_

 _The dark streets of my mind,_

 _I hear his footsteps_

 _Follow closely behind._

 _He plays with my thoughts,_

 _Lives in my dreams._

 _He's the seductive voice_

 _That calls to me, whispering_

 _That I need to be free._

 _He's the darkness_

 _That stirs inside of me._

 _He's the deviant Shadow_

 _Nobody else can see..._

 _Your brave Vanessa Florence Murray_

* * *

 _My Loveliest Vanessa_

 _Tomorrow is my and James' big day._

 _Our eighteenth birthday. We are having a Ball in our summer residency, and lot of our friends should may come. One of them, young man I really fancied last past years, will be there too, and I am very excited, but also very scared._

 _The Shadow remains with me, and he seems to start growing year by year, nearing my eighteenth birthday. His whispers more clear, and his pleas even more dreadful. I'm losing my mind, and I don't know what to do._

 _But I am sure…something will happen…good or evil…but something_ _will_ _happen. And I can't afford to not be prepared…_

 _Your almost mature Vanessa Florence Murray_

Tall young lady put her letter in the envelope, and putting it in her night stand beside her bed.

,,Letter number _forty eight_ …'' Vanessa muttered under her breath, closing the drawer.

 _,,Vanessa, we're leaving !''_ she heard Malcolm from downstairs.

,,I'm coming !''


	13. Forever My Dearest

_A.N.: TINY ANNOUNCEMENT !_

 _Dearest dolls. I know you haven't seen me lately posting anything. Please accept my humble apology to you, as you know I have plenty of school. I have too much of ideas what to do and write, so don't ever think you will get rid of me, my fantasy never dies, THANK GOD ! I just can't manage school, own life-without being depressed-and writing all that I have on my mind. But I promise I will try to do my best as always._

 _Alright and now to not delay you from my new update after quite long time, here is some Florence and Malcolm I've been neglecting lately so much, they aboslutely don't deserve that from me ;-) here you go, I hope you'll enjoy, and for those who were afraid I will not post, I will ;-) I'll be back with some few new ideas, and old fics too but brand new chapters...it only takes time, which I so desperately lack in my lifeit's painfully sad :/_

 _NO MATTER OF MY PERSONAL LIFE NOW OKAY ! You are the reason why I write, not only because it's grand fun and it fulfills me, but because YOU ALL mean a WORLD to me ! -Eh-hmm and Patti does too of course ;-) I love you my dearest dolls, enjoy the chapter and keep reviewing :333 with much love, soft kisses and tight hugs, your ZiZi hugs and ZiZi kisses xoxo_

* * *

,,Well done, young man !'' Catriona smiled pleasantly, her teeth shinning white, when James lunged forward to her with cord. ,,You're better and better every day. Even your legs are firmer and the grip in your hand more sure, I'm impressed,'' she nodded, bowing slowly just as he did, when they finished.

,,Thank you, no doubt about my strength, but always when I thought I shall point at someone, I thought I shall miss. You convinced me I was wrong, shall we have another round before dinner ?'' James talked to the redhead, while walking with her across the great lawn of Murray's garden in countryside.

Before Catriona could answer his question, the beautiful quiet outside pierced a loud swish as young tall maiden shot from her gun at the row of glass bottles. Her hair wildly waving around her face from the spring breeze, and her forehead sweating ever so slightly due the hot sun.

,,Good…'' Ethan praised softly, before he was interrupted by the spate of shots, and breaking glass, as one bottle get broken after the other till the last one within seconds. Young maiden seemed to be relentless, and determined.

,,Very good,'' Ethan chuckled, crossing his hands on his firm chest. ,,You could call yourself a professional already,'' he stormed with laugher.

,,I will not call myself professional until I kill somebody,'' girl smirked, her blue eyes shinned in the sun light.

,,I'd bet ya will,'' he smirked at her funny note, nodding at girl's confidence, as redhead with James laughed too as they approached.

,,I don't know if I was able to kill somebody,'' James uttered softly. ,,Sure, fencing and shooting for amusement, and for experience, but to kill somebody…that will haunt you for life,'' he explained his philosophic theory.

Dark haired girl smiled wide at him, her eyes sparkled ,,I'd kill with no problem. It depends on the situation…if you are able to shoot, or not…''

,,Seems like our children are having another life lesson,'' Florence smirked, while walking outside from the residency.

,,But on their own, we have nothing in common with that debate at all,'' Ethan protested, when Florence petted his arm, nodding in understanding.

,,I saw you both. James you are so confident with the cord in your hand, you could take over the world….and Vanessa you're shooting excellent !'' she sighed, looking at her adult children.

,,Thanks mother,'' Vanessa smiled, hugging brunette softly, she was little taller than her.

,,Where is father ?'' James asked while smiling, his eyes were searching for Malcolm.

,,He's escorting my last appointment to the cab, ohh I'm so sorry darlings. I hate to take my work home, but this man is really problematic-''

,,-Not talking about your long sessions with Cattish and Tschechische,'' Vanessa giggled with James loud, making Ethan smile softly too.

,,Please don't make me think about them now. My long life work doesn't mean it has to spoil your party tomorrow,'' Florence shook her head in refuse.

,,Come and shoot. That always cheers you up,'' James smiled, hugging his mother around her shoulders, and giving a gun to her hand.

,,Oh I should not, there is a lot of things that need to be done until tomorrow, and I just wanted to tell you how great you are,'' Florence sighed giving the gun back to Ethan.

,,Well we have a great teachers,'' Vanessa winked at Cat and Ethan.

,,Florence…they will not get mad in those few minutes without you in there…please…shoot…for me, I haven't seen you shooting for so long,'' Ethan smiled at his dear friend, as James had still wrapped his arm around her shoulders, and she still holding the gun.

One brief look from Ethan to gun, she grinned widely ,,Fine…'' Letting James to leave her, she took two steps forward, straightening her arm and without any hesitation, blink or any other word she shot seven times.

Seven bottles shattered to the glass pieces, all falling off the table to the grass.

,,Damn you're still in the saddle,'' Ethan laughed, as Catriona did.

,,Yes, she seems to be little and polite, but look at her, she's got paws like a lioness,'' Cat chuckled loud. ,,Pity you don't want to fence for a while, you'd be a great duelist.''

,,Thank you for offer, but now I have to come back, but I'm sure James is eager to take the offer instead of me,'' brunette winked softly, before she with smile on her face left to disappear inside of their residency.

Ethan turned to girls and James and quickly nodded ,,Alright, pause is over, let's switch, Vanessa go with Cat, and you James let's look at you and the gun.''

* * *

Florence happily smiled as she blew out the big creamy grey cloud of smoke from the last drag of her cigarette out of window. The dim light was perfect, but the contrasting loneliness was making her uncomfortable.

She fizzled the cigarette in tiny ashtray, before leaving it on the windowsill. Turning inside her bedroom, she slowly took off her black gloves, and put them on the bench by window, letting the breeze clear the air inside the room. Walking across she reached first for the perfume she had on her changing table, trailing the little stick over her neck, then her wrists, and slowly even her palms, before she put it back on table.

With closed eyes she took deep breath, looking back on table and lifting her small cup of strong yellow tea, drinking properly to bring down the taste of tobacco in her mouth.

Suddenly she heard steps on the corridor outside of the bedroom, she drank again, already knowing, even though she twitched ever so slightly when door opened and closed again with approaching intruder.

,,My love, it's so deadly cold in here,'' Malcolm sighed, looking over the spacious bedroom, looking for Florence.

She smiled up at him as he approached ,,I just wanted to bring in here some fresh air.'' Trying to not look suspicious, with her tiny merciful lies she could become an actress.

That innocent glance in his crystal blue orbs always dug into her heart as some dagger, when she knew she had to lie, because it would break his heart, if he find out she was smoking after his long process and tries to make her stop, he was happy when she get rid of it. It would be terrible to see his reaction if he found out, she started again.

,,Anything to make you happy, Florence,'' he smiled pleasantly, stepping closer to her, his hands landed on her hips as she put down the cup, and trailed her palms up his covered chest.

,,Everything is alright ?'' she glanced briefly to door.

,,Yes, everything is prepared for tomorrow, and now we have finally some rest,'' he smiled fully, as she lifted her palm to his cheek, caressing his soft beard with her fingertips. ,,Come, time to go to bed,'' his hands moved up her sides, caressing her through her dark blue corseted top with long sleeves.

,,But I'm not tired,'' Florence shook with her head, smiling softly, until her smile widened, when Malcolm shook softly his head in refuse.

,,I also wasn't talking about sleep,'' his hands reached the collar of her dress, reaching behind her neck, to unbutton her rich black lacy waves of her collar, to pull it down, putting it aside on the changing table.

He leaned to her exposed neck, pressing a gentle kiss on her pulse point, inhaling her intoxicating perfume.

,,You always know, which perfume to wear, to knock down all my senses and make me surrender to you completely,'' he smiled down at her, his blue eyes sparkling with fire of lust. She caressed his cheek again, while his fingers descended on the top buttons of her corseted short suit. Graciously undoing them his smile even softened if it was possible ,,Tomorrow we and our children are having a big day. Eighteen years ago, exactly for tonight, you were in terrible pain and worries of yourself, and our two babies, and now you are standing here. Confident as ever, blooming in front of my eyes, I keep wondering if I deserve you ?''

,,Malcolm y-''

,,-Shhh, I haven't finished yet. You always have the last word, but let me finish first, dear,'' he grounded her with one single smile which reflected with that spark from his eyes into her soul.

,,As I said. I keep wondering if I even deserve you, and so, I wish to make everything up for you tonight. All the pain, stress and fear you've been put through in whole eighteen years. I know one night is not enough. The whole eternity would not be enough, but I will try my best, love. I'm grateful to you every second of my life since I met you, and I thank to God and Ethan every night, he sent me to you, because without that, we wouldn't be here…. _let me make love to you tonight_ ,'' he unbuttoned the last button of her suit, before he with smile pulled it open, to reveal the corsetage of her black dress, which was expanding into rich bell skirt, hiding her high heels, she wore to be higher, though never tall enough to be in Malcolm's heavenly level.

It was like his ritual. Every birthday of their two children, he paid the most attention to them, and at night, when everything was peaceful, he paid all his attention to the woman he loved. With the most gentleness he could collect, to make her forget she was ever in pain, was ever afraid, or was ever abused.

He was lovely husband, and Florence couldn't be happier. It always made her heart melt. And her heart also skipped a beat, when he always put his tenderness into love making that night.

It was so different from night when they were having naughty escapades all through the years, keeping them in secret. Enjoying each other to the fullest, but that night, was always for her, and he kept reminding her each and every time.

She smiled up at him as he leaned graciously down to her, so she didn't have to tiptoe for him, kissing her deeply, she threw her arms around his neck gladly, returning kiss with the same amount of tenderness, but no less passion.

,,I love you Malcolm,'' she breathed to his parted lips, before crushing them back, letting their tongues to dance their love waltz.

His hands protectively hugged her beneath the fabric of her suit, which was still covering her back and her arms. She mewled in slightest protest when he narrowed, to take her suit completely off. He put it on the stand, before turning back to Florence, who was eagerly waiting, knowing he wants to strip her on his own.

His gentle grip on her sides forced her to turn to him with her back, she closed her eyes with dreamily sigh, as he bobbed his head to her neck, gently pulled aside her short hair, to reveal tiny cross scar on her neck, leaning in to kiss it. Trailing his soft lips with his beard over the scar, making her moan deep in her throat, and caused her body to shiver from excitement.

His fingers tugged at the laces of her corset, loosening them, making her breathe easier, since her rich bosom was no more straining in its prison. As his lips were caressing her neck, she sighing in sweetly building relish, his fingers worked the laces to the lower hem of her dress. Pulling laces out of the loops, he made her grin, as he was so slow and teasing.

Working on her dress until it fell open for him and he ran his hands from her back to her front covered in thin white undershirt, which was only kissing her skin as it was light.

Pulling the black dress down her shoulders, until it pooled around her ankles, revealing her knickers, and high heels. She smiled, when he hugged her fully again, his arms around her waist, and his beard now tickled the side of her neck, making her tip her head backwards to make room for his sweet, tender kisses along her nape.

Reaching her hand up to his cheek, caressing him lovingly, as his lips nibbled and sucked upon her skin, his tongue flicking her raising vein, pulsating with each thump of her heart, as it was beating for him.

Trembling under his touch as his hands were glazing her covered front, until one of his hands slipped slowly inside her knickers, and lower, making her body arch to his touch, that peaceful quiet pierced low moan of excitement, followed by shuddered breath, as Florence's eyes shut closed to savor the relish of Malcolm's tender touch.

His fingers teased her pubic hair, fingertips grazing lower, making her moan, as his other hand cupped her ample rich breast through the light fabric of her undershirt, which was only teasing him, because it was the only obstacle keeping him from touching her silken skin.

His lips still flicking the vein on her neck, making her lose knowledge of time and space, there was nothing more but her and Malcolm at the moment.

He let out soft groan against her skin, when her other hand tugged at the lappet of his suit to steady herself on her feet. He pulled his hand out of her underwear, forcing her eyes open sharply. Turning her back to him, she now cupped his both cheeks, bringing him down on her mouth, kissing him passionately, glazing his tongue, and teeth with her soft tongue.

Gentle moans were escaping her lips, slowly being devoured by his mouth, as she trailed her fingers off his face, and started working on his collar. In few moments, he had his suit, collar and vest down, all of it on his stand. Florence was mercilessly working the buttons of his shirt now to finally get to his skin, to touch and caress him properly.

Desire burning in her chocolate eyes, when he looked in them, he could feel the heat shinning from her petit form, before he kissed her again, soothing her, she almost had him unfolded.

When she finally finished the last button of his crispy white shirt, she delightfully ran her both palms up his torso, making him growl to her mouth. At the moment she could finally feel his skin, she slowed again, and calmed down completely, trailing his chest caringly with her fingers, fondling every single inch of his skin.

His lips kissed all over her plump ones, giving her chance to take a slow breath, before he lifted her suddenly, bridal-style carrying her giggling to bed, and then letting her down on the soft mattress of their cozy bed. He smiled widely at her giggles, watching her biting her lip, when he leaned down to her feet and graciously slipped off her high heel, and tossed them out of bed.

She reached her hand to his belt, her fingers curling the leather. He gently untangled them from his belt, bringing her palm to his lips and kissed the back of it, before leaving it, narrowing and unbuckling his belt on his own, to push his trousers down without her help, because he knew she would tease him.

Impatiently tapping with her toe, she watched him lustfully, but eagerly waiting, she more leaned on her back, shifting in between covers and teasingly watching him, her eyes pinned on his body when he pushed down his shoes, she reached the ribbon which was keeping her undershirt together.

Opening it for him, for his hungry gaze, revealing her beautiful soft bosom, ample ever since her pregnancy, adorned with two rosy, firm nipples, which grew immediately harder due the cold air inside the room and still opened window. Malcolm spotted how she trembled and goosebump covered her skin, all over her taut stomach.

He immediately turned, to walk to window, but at that moment she narrowed to sitting position, reaching for him ,,No, leave it open….come to me.'' Smiling up at him, when she caressed his arm, he smiled down at her.

,,But you are cold, love,'' he only carefully protested, knowing already, he's not going to contradict her anymore.

She smiled pleasantly, her plump lips curling into very cute smile when those lustful sparkles in her eyes shinned bright like fire. Leaning to him, her lips brushed his skin as she breathed against his stomach _,,Then warm me up….''_

He grinned down at her, as she left his arm, and even his stomach, while lying back into soft pillows, drowning in his crystal blue eyes.

,,Anything you need, Flori,'' he smiled, wrenching himself finally of the very last bits of his clothes, and slipping under the covers to his wife.

He never stopped smiling down at her, while he kissed her lips tenderly, and his hands grazed her swells, she moaning to his mouth in approval. Malcolm narrowed to kneel astride her, never breaking their kiss though, he brought her up with him, so he could easily push the light fabric of her undershirt off her shoulders, and throw it away. His right hand caressed her back, drawing another beautiful moan from her lips to his mouth, while she hugged him tightly to her body, needing to feel him.

He felt her erected peaks brushing down his chest, he felt her breath getting labored from lack of focus on her breathing and grand arousal. He felt her hands on his back, her fingers clutching him desperately close to her. He felt her lips moving over his with such graciousness, only Florence had, in all women of his life.

It didn't matter what she was doing. If they were out for walk, or in her office, or if she was cooking, as she was at the time. If she was playing with little Vanessa and James, shooting from gun, holding dagger in defence, or humming her favorite tune of Johan Strauss's Voices of Spring –or even dancing for it with him. Her lips were soft anytime he descended on them.

Gently forcing her on her back again, she smiled into their kiss, when his palms smoothed down her goosebumps-covered sides, only intensifying them. Despite the obvious cold of room, and goosebumps on her body, Florence's skin was burning hot under his touch, as he gently clutched her hips in his grip, and with his deft fingers rolling slowly down the upper hem of her knickers.

She moaned to his mouth at the feel of his body pressed to hers, the skin-to-skin contact she longed for, already for couple of minutes suddenly devoured her senses. She threaded both her hands in his thick hair, keeping him kissing her, and caressing him while he pushed her underwear down, slightly lifting her to slide it down her thighs, and then her knees. Only when he needed to go lower, to reach better, he had to stop kissing her, she gasped for breath, her chest heaving up and down.

Malcolm smiled to her chest, and kissed to her both well shaped swells, letting her whimper after each low gasp, when his lips met her skin, and then his tongue glazed over the spot he kissed ever so lightly. His gentleness was almost painful, withal so dear and she loved it by every ounce of the tenderness he was putting into his touch.

Her head falling in their many soft pillows, as he kept kissing lower down her front, over her beautiful tummy, while rolling the fabric of her knickers lower her legs, fondling her thighs and calves during.

,,Oh !'' she let out sharp moan of surprise, as he in between his kisses and caresses, moved between her thighs, and as he pushed her knickers off and threw them away completely, he kissed her skin just above her entrance. ,,Malcolm,'' she breathed blissfully, biting her lower lip as he started worshipping her sensitive pink clit with his lips, the area around with his beard, and her toned thighs with his smooth palms running over them and below them to her behind, squeezing, massaging sensually, listening contentedly to her low moans.

His hands moving over her made her feel beautiful, his beard, his lips, and his tongue made her shiver and arch to his mouth, to meet every slightest move of his tongue. He exactly knew what he shall do, to make her tremble, and soaking wet. She deserved pleasure, and he eagerly, gladly gave it to her.

Groaning on his own when she started gasping for breath, when each time, he sucked on her clit she held her breathing just to focus, to reach her climax, and when she reached it, she eased to pillows with tender whimper, and it started all over again.

Her chest was already heaving harshly, her mouth became dry, and her mind fogged with pleasure, she was dully aware due lingering orgasm, of Malcolm kissing up her body with wet smacks as his lips nipped her skin each time he kissed it.

She focused back only when he looked in the chocolate ocean of her eyes and smiled wide ,,I love you Florence, and I always will.'' Leaning down he kissed her passionately, which nearly knocked her off entirely, if he didn't slid inside her.

Gasping to his mouth with strangled whimper, her brows furrowed at too much pleasure at once. Her clit was yet throbbing, and her velvety heat so wet, and inviting for him, she felt him moving only when she eased back in pillows and soft mattress.

Malcolm reached the sheets, and covered them both properly now, when another wave of cold breeze washed over his back, he didn't want Florence to feel cold. Especially when she was burning like this with desire for him.

Moving gently within her, he started achingly slow, it was unbearable for brunette, who was left on her back moaning, her eyes fluttering close. Florence was so desperately fighting them open, to see her beloved, but she just couldn't help it, the pleasure and his tenderness were too much to handle.

,,Ohh Malcolm, I love you too… _forever,_ '' she managed to gulp when she moaned more desperate this time, but no louder than for Malcolm's ears, her hands were cupping his face, when he wasn't kissing her, being tightly embraced by his arms. He loved to hug her close to him while making love so gently, it was making them both somehow closer than ever.

He smiled at her sentence, he leaned down, and devoured that small sound of excitement of his movements within her, her fingers caressed from his face to his chest, only tickling him, trailing them sensually over his chest and to his back, before drawing his front completely down on hers, clutching him desperately close as desperately close she felt to her peak.

Judging by the shudder of his body, he was close too, sliding deeper inside her heat, he growled as she accepted him completely, and the base of his shaft grazed over her clit, his pubic hair teasing her, she squealed not taking anymore of his love and passion. Florence arched more to his body, to his delight, and moaned to his parted lips.

Her breath so hot when she orgasmed _,,Love…''_

He felt how her heat tightened around the entire length of his shaft, he groaned in affection, not denying himself anymore, when her heard her comment, he crushed his lips back on hers, and with half stifled grunt he came deep inside her velvety heat.

They broke the kiss to catch breath, both panting from labored movements, they lied, Florence on bed and Malcolm on top of her, never rolling away, he only pulled himself out, before he might lose his hardness which would be painful for her-even though she would take it-they tried to ease from their pleasure peaks.

When their breathing already slowed, Florence reached her palm to his slightly sweaty cheek, her thumb brushing over his beard as he smiled down at her, still hugging her.

 _,,I love you so much,''_ she breathed, tears of joy filling her eyes at the sight of her beautiful lover.

Nodding in appreciation, he leaned down and straight to her lips he whispered _,,and I love you for that.''_ Before he kissed her lips gently as only he could, his fingers sweeping her brown hair off her face.


	14. Your Path You Choose

,,It looks wonderful !'' Florence nodded with wide smile at the flower decorations in the ball room.

,,Thank you Madam,'' two maids bowed softly, when Florence appreciated their work.

,,And the lobby ?'' Florence looked at them cheerfully.

,,Oh white roses. Sir Murray asked us to place in lobby those, because white is festive,'' the smaller maid smiled nodding.

,,And welcoming,'' the other one added, what Malcolm told them, to deliver Florence the complete opinion of her husband.

,,Alright,'' Florence nodded in happiness, leading both maids with her out of ball room, and to the hall, which led to little boudoir, where she was about to slightly dress into something comfortable to walk outside, with maids assistance.

She loved spending time in summer residency, already for couple of reasons. Surely she eternally loved her job, but last past years with raising her children, she had to be more careful on them, and her work was diving her into stress ever so often, she gladly escaped far away from London just to recharge her strength, and always came back to her patients all fresh and cheery. Simply happy.

And when she was spending her time in summer residency with her family, she loved doing something creative, as for example simple decorations, or gardening. She loved the imposing garden, especially with the maze. In all those years it became her hobby, to take care of almost everything inside and outside of house, and she would never believe how relaxed she will feel.

,,How is it going in kitchen, Sarah ?'' Florence asked the smaller maid, who politely smiled at her mistress's reflection in mirror, while she was giving to her the dark violet suit with long sleeves, which was the same color of Florence's long skirt-gown.

,,Oh perfect Madam, they are already finishing. We're awaiting just for the very first guests to arrive,'' maid nodded watching Florence dress into suit.

,,And where is Sir Malcolm ?'' Florence yet asked, tying her violet belt around her slim waist, which was keeping the suit on its place, on her white blouse.

,,He went before couple of minutes to Mister Chandler to the garden,'' taller maid smiled.

,,Good then, I will take a walk now on my own, so I thank you for help, and really great job with the ball room, I'm thrilled girls,'' Florence winked at both maiden, who after her nod left the boudoir, and Florence quickly reached into her tiny purse by wash basin, where she was keeping secretly her cigarettes. She took the pack and lighter, and hid it in her skirt pocket. Reaching for her black gloves, she put them in her other skirt pocket.

Checking herself in mirror for the last time, she smiled at her reflection contentedly, and walked out of the boudoir, and straight to lobby.

,,Mama, have you seen James ?'' Vanessa suddenly drew her attention towards her, as she was coming from outside.

,,No darling, I haven't,'' Florence shook her head.

,,Owh, he promised we'll have a last duel before we shall go change before the guests may arrive !'' Vanessa nearly moaned in disappointment, her hands of course flying to her waist in irritation of her brother's violating promises.

She looked adorable, and incredibly mature to Florence now, as she stood there in front of her.

,,I'm sure he's already in garden then, because father and Ethan are there,'' Florence uttered, while looking over Vanessa. ,,Come here darling, look at you…you look beautiful,'' Florence took both her hands and looked over her now-grinning daughter. ,,I can't believe you're already eighteen, it's like yesterday, when you looked at me with those crystal orbs of your father,'' she needed to stifle the little cry to her palm, as she remembered at her labor.

,,Mama, I'm not more beautiful than you are,'' Vanessa smiled humbly, hugging Florence, and petting soothingly her back, because she knew her mother would start crying sentimentally.

,,You look so adult now. I'm proud of you my little scorpion,'' Florence smiled at Vanessa, stroking her cheek.

,,If you keep calling me 'little', I will never believe I'm adult,'' Vanessa smirked at her mother's note jokingly.

Florence nodded finally laughing ,,But you'll always be a little scorpion for me.''

,,I know,'' Vanessa smiled, hugging Florence one more time.

,,Alright, go and have fun, I will go for a walk now. I need fresh air, before the guests may suffuse us with their presence,'' Florence giggled softly, letting Vanessa walk to back part of residency and out to the garden.

Florence smiled for herself, when she turned forward and walked out of beautifully decorated lobby, and straight to the maze.

She made her way through the labyrinth of green walls, the smell of nature was overwhelming, and the warmness of summer sun was pleasant add to her good mood. Reaching the heart of maze she walked to the tall column in the middle, and looked around, the peaceful quiet and loneliness.

Florence sighed in contentment, she pulled out her black gloves and put them on, as always to cover the smell of tobacco on her fingers. Only then she pulled out the pack of her cigarettes and lighter, and pulled one cigarette to her mouth.

She was about to lit it, when somebody talked to her ,,Enjoying _fresh air_ ?''

Florence gave a lurch, rapidly turning to see behind her, the butt of cigarette limply hanging from her mouth when she spotted Malcolm, who was standing only few steps from her with wide smile on his face, and with crossed hands on his chest.

She was shocked, and terrified of what he may say next or how he may react, her voice completely gone, and her eyes coldly sad, nearly filling with tears.

Her lips trembled as she wanted to say anything, but at that moment Malcolm suddenly pulled out of his jacket another lighter, and brought it to her mouth, lighting her cigarette.

Instinctively she inhaled, before he drew the lighter back and into his pocket from where he pulled it.

Her eyes still wide in shock when he spoke ,,I knew it for already couple of weeks, I was just curious if you may tell me first….but you didn't.''

She took the cigarette between her fingers and exhaled the smoke out with her tension ,,I didn't want to disappoint you, after those long months of getting rid of it. I thought it might break your heart, if I told you I started again. I'm so sorry Malcolm, I-''

,,-Shhh-you don't have to be sorry for anything, love,'' he brushed his thumb over her lips gently, effectively shushing her at once, and sending her eyes to close for a brief moment.

She swallowed down her tears, looking back up at him, as he was still smiling, finally she smiled too. ,,How did you know ?''

,,Love…I know you already over eighteen years. Do you think, I can't recognize, when something is wrong with you ? That you're worrying about something ? That you're stressed out, because you so want to help your patient, but he's driving you mad ?'' he soothed, his hands landing on her hips, gently drawing her closer to him.

She grinned now more confidently up at him.

,,Besides I was enjoying myself to watch over you….those tiny ways how you were trying to hide in front of me. Those opened windows, until the room was cold as North Pole. Your gloves, which always smelled like you bathed them in tobacco. Your perfumes covering you from head to toe _just_ to cover the smell of cigarette in your hair, or on your fingers…or those teas and coffees to cover the taste of nicotine in your mouth every time I kissed you….I was surprised how good you were at trying to hide it,'' he chuckled, brushing his lips over her forehead, kissing her skin.

,,Obviously I was trying failingly. Why didn't you tell me, you know it ?'' Florence whimpered, looking up at him, before inhaling again, that soothing coming up, fogging her mind pleasantly.

,,As I said, I was curious, if you tell me…I have to admit I couldn't wait any longer. I craved spending more time with you too, and I found out the little time I could spend with you in addition, you were having for a cigarette, and I didn't want to take it from you,'' he smiled at her pleasantly, his eyes so true.

,,Wait, so you are not mad at me ?'' her eyes lit up with hope.

,,No…I know-maybe it's filthy habit, and I certainly don't want you to suffer on it, but I found out, it's the way how you can finally relax. And to see you happy and relaxed, even if it is after one or few cigarettes, makes me happy too. Florence, I love more than anything in this world, you gave me life and two beautiful children, and more than eighteen years of real joy…and I will love you always no matter, if you are smoking or not,'' he admitted, and she sobbed from emotion. So much happiness so suddenly was too much for her, that those small tears she was keeping back rolled over her lids.

,,I promise I will keep it down for you-''

,,-You don't have to limit your desires,'' he chuckled, taking cigarette from her, and inhaling too.

,,Malcolm Murray,'' she breathed in shock, as he wiped her tears with his free hand off her cheeks. His fingers gently glazing her skin.

Giving her back the cigarette she inhaled, while he brought her palms to him, and gently slid off one glove, and then the other ,,And you don't have to hide anymore love. I love you, the way you are.''

,,I love you too, Mal-Mal,'' she sniffed again softly, but grinning from happiness, when he took her gloves and put them to his pocket, hugging her waist again.

He lifted her all of sudden, causing her soft squeak, and he carried her bridal-style to the bench in the heart of maze, to sit with her.

,,I thought I was mistaken last night, but I can feel…did you lost some weight ?'' he cracked his brow gently, being careful on his tongue, when he sat down on the bench, and let her sit on his lap with legs thrown on bench, she immediately crossed them.

,,Is this appropriate talk of a gentleman ?'' she smirked, smoking, her other arm sneaking around his neck, to have him closer.

She could perfectly see his blush, and soft struggle for words, she giggled.

,,If it is gentleman who's concerned about his wife than it is…'' he swallowed, looking in her chocolate brown eyes.

Florence sighed, and nodded ,,In that case, lady should answer. Yes I did.''

,,Stress ?''

,,Maybe…'' she only nodded slightly, unsure herself, but she lost weight, and not just little. But it was delightful to change her wardrobe, and see in mirror she was more attractive than few years ago.

,,Shall I fix it ?'' she giggled, looking at Malcolm, who chuckled, shaking his head.

,,You look gorgeous Flori,'' he smiled pleasantly, leaning softly closer and capturing her plump lips in a gentle kiss.

,,Thanks for a compliment,'' she muttered to his mouth, when he softly deepened his kiss.

,,Though I found out few weeks ago, about your smoking, I have to admit, I don't know for how long….'' He uttered, when he took her cigarette again, and inhaled deeply, giving it back to let her to finish it.

Florence shook her head as blowing out the last drag of cigarette before dropping it on ground and he stepped on it with his shoe.

,,Not long, two-three months…'' she sighed, licking her lips softly.

,,Since the time, Tschechische and Cattish had fight in your office ?'' Malcolm slowly, and very carefully asked.

Florence nodded, her eyes closed for a brief moment. When she opened them again, and looked into those crystal blue orbs she smirked ,,These two are really tough even for a professional as myself. I thought through the years, I shall send them to greater professionals into states, but-''

,,-It's a great challenge for you, to cure them, and you never give up…love, you're putting too much responsibility on your beautiful chest, I'm proud of you, but I'm also worried…'' he caressed her cheek lovingly.

,,You don't have to be, when I have in you such grand support. What more I could wish for ?'' Florence smiled. ,,Always bringing me back to normal, always distracting me so perfectly…relaxing me so wonderfully, with your love, your concern,'' she nuzzled her nose with his, smiling softly.

,,Anything for you, my love,'' he breathed to her lips, when he kissed her gently. His left hand gently held her back, and his right hand started glazing from her revealed ankle up her shin, when he muttered softly to her lips ,,Well, with that distraction you're so right…I have a gift for you, that might be very interesting, and also very relaxing, and I think you will like it.''

She grinned to his kiss, giggling at his words, when his hand still inched upper and upper her leg, slowly even under her long skirt. ,,A gift you say ? What is it ?''

,,No-no-no, time comes for that in the evening my dearest. First things first, let us enjoy the quiet, and loneliness, before the guests may come,'' he brushed his beard down her jaw line, making her eyes flutter, when his hand slid below her legs, and his fingers teased her both calves.

,,Malcolm, what are you doing ?'' Florence giggled way more, when he kissed her lips softly again, never stopping teasing her skin with his deft fingers.

,,Nothing at all…so far,'' he added, grinning at her, watching her every single reaction, as she was looking in his eyes, her lips parted in wide grin, as his fingers teased up her outer thigh, and to her other thigh, caressing them smoothly with his palm, making her feel comfortable, and attractive. Glazing her thighs from all sides, stroking her curves, kneading them, but only softly, sensually to let her feel his love and care for her, Malcolm fluently slipped his hand to her inner thighs –making her gasp only lightly- and reached the fabric of her knickers, trailing his hand upward.

,,Ah,'' she gasped again now sharply, when his fingers slipped past her knickers, and to her middle. He grinned at her response, making her grin back.

Malcolm only leaned lightly to her, and breathed hotly to her lips ,,Part your legs, Flori. Ease them for me.''

She bit her lip carefully, and inhaled by her nose, feeling how Malcolm nuzzled his forehead to her cheek, and brushed up her contours with his nose and beard, while his hand waited still with his fingers for her to part her legs.

Hesitating for a brief moment, Florence breathed out, spreading her thighs for him, putting her left leg completely down on the ground, making room for Malcolm to move his fingers further past the fabric of her underwear.

Taking it like an obvious invitation, Malcolm smiled to Florence's forehead, kissing her skin, listening to her light moan that escaped her lips at the moment his fingertips touched her clit.

,,Malcolm,'' she breathed, her fingers threading his hair, while her other hand slowly but surely gripped his collar, as his fingers glazed up and down her clit. Teasing her, making only gentle pressure, drawing light moans from her petit form.

,,That's right, my love…that is so right,'' he kissed down her cheek, coming back to her lips, stifling the rest of her wails and light whimpers, which started escaping her mouth at the moment, his fingers slipped lower, and grazed over her slit, collecting the wetness on his fingertips.

,,Mal-colm,'' she gasped through a low moan of hers, her eyes fluttering at the wonderful feel of his fingers only teasing her. He literally wasn't doing anything else, but teasing her, and obviously enjoying himself during it.

Kissing her to swallow every her lovely response, his mouth devoured hers, while his fingers made slowly their way within her, causing her louder whimper, and her grip on his hair and collar tightening.

He started moving them at steady slow pace, drawing perfect moans from her, one after another escaping her lips in accord to his movements in and out, while the heel of his palm pressed gently to her clit, and rubbed sensually too. Her breath caught in her throat, when he hit certain spot, rubbing it fiercely, before lowering his pace again.

It was sweet, and torturous to take such pleasure in his arms, in his tight embrace, while he kept kissing her.

She thought, she's flying when he pressed the heel of his hand harder against her clit, and then eased again, but his fingers moved faster, brushing over that delicious spot, her breath grew erratic, her chest heaved and strained against her blouse which the suit was revealing.

Florence's head started tipping back, that Malcolm immediately moved his other hand from her back to her neck, to hold her, but his kisses dipped lower, spreading now over her exposed throat.

He felt her breathing harsh, he listened to her whimpered moans, he felt the tight grip on his collar, and the buckle of her knees. He could even feel her pulse raising beneath his lips as he pressed several hot kisses over her pulse point.

Florence moaned and gasped when his skillful fingers brushed deeper, his fingertips hitting another spot, but that moment she couldn't take anymore and wailed loud. Her thighs trembled, squeezing Malcolm's hand immediately, as she reached her climax.

,,Mal-Mal,'' she whimpered easing, when even his fingers eased their pace, when her inner velvet heat clutched around them. Only when he felt her walls relaxing again, he withdrew his fingers, which was followed with another of her low moans, before he pulled his hand form below her skirt completely.

,,I love pleasuring you, love. You look so adorable, when you climax,'' Malcolm breathed against her lips, kissing her, swallowing her harsh breathing, while his hand once again held her back.

His other hand moved to his lips, after he broke the kiss, her eyes found his, he smiled and softly sucked upon his fingers. ,,You taste lovely, Flori,'' he grinned, hugging her waist, drawing her close if it was even possible.

,,Hhh-Malcolm,'' she breathed out, narrowing swiftly, her both hands cupping his cheeks now, to hold him on place when she kissed him deeply and lovingly. Distracting him enough, she could partly stand on her feet, while he was eagerly kissing her back, before she broke the kiss and grinned naughtily.

She took the hem of her skirt, and harshly rolled it up, straddling him immediately, her knees on the wooden bench, while she cupped his cheeks again, letting his arms to hug her waist, when she brought her lips down on his in another passionate kiss.

 _,,I want you, Malcolm….I want you so badly….I need you !''_ she breathed between each fervent kiss, growing more and more eager after every her following kiss.

He only grinned, loving the times he woke up in her such vixen, he willingly, obediently let her have her way.

She kissed him deeply, moaning to his mouth, while her tongue glazed his in their love waltz as always, she never felt so much passion in her life as only with Malcolm.

Her right hand leaving his neck, and trailing down his chest, teasingly brushing over his buttons on his shirt and suit, before reaching his trousers, and the slightly growing bulge.

She giggled throatily into his mouth ,when her palm cupped him softly, he chuckled back, and his hands caressed her back in approval.

She wanted to pop the button on his trousers, when suddenly loud maiden scream pierced their ears.

They were unaware of the world around them until now.

Until that very familiar scream spread across the countryside, into the peaceful quiet of the early afternoon.

They both swiftly turned in shock and fright, when the scream repeated with the same intensity again.

Their eyes met in desperate fear, their arousal completely gone from second to second, Florence jumped off him on her feet as quick as she could, and Malcolm immediately after her, they ran towards the exit of the maze.

Florence held her skirt to run faster ,,What do you think had happened ?''

,,I'm not sure, I'm determined to strike under any circumstances,'' Malcolm hurriedly answered, being just two steps behind Florence.

Both making their way through the labyrinth of green rushing to the source of screaming.

* * *

,,It was perfect duel, I think you're being better than me already Jay,'' Vanessa smirked, when they walked from outside, after they said their thanks to their guide from Ethan and Cat, who yet wanted to shoot at the target, while both Murrays were about to go and change, before the first guests might arrive.

,,Cord is quite ease to dominate, but I'm struggling with gun practice. Mother thinks I'm brilliant, but I'm _still_ not sure of myself,'' James admitted, walking with his sisters upstairs to their quarters.

,,You know what everybody says…you have to believe,'' Vanessa uttered, as she tried to imitate the voice of their father, but being serious in every word.

,,Alright, I will take your words to my heart. After all, you'll always right. Anyway, when you're dressed, we can go look for our parents, I haven't seen them for quite a while-''

,,-Oh mama just went for a walk before I reached you on great lawn, so I suppose father found her somewhere around the house,'' Vanessa nodded, her hand landing on handle of her door.

,,Good, we'll look for them together,'' James smiled when Vanessa nodded in agreement, and then they both disappeared, each in different room.

Vanessa walked further to her bedroom, smiling for herself, she stepped to her stand, where hung long beautiful white evening gown, which had cleavage worthy of a young lady. Rich sleeves which perfectly laced her shoulders, and few tiny diamonds adorning the corset of the dress.

She undressed slowly, taking her time, enjoying the peace and quiet of her room, humming soft melody of the lullaby Florence used to sing her and James when they were younger. Her voice very pleasant, she had it after her mother. Her brown curls pinned in a bun as usually per day. Her crystal blue eyes sparkling just like those diamonds on her dress, when she tied the laces of her corset.

She reached to her bun, and released her wild hair, her curls immediately spreading over her bare shoulders, partly covering her neck. She reached to her changing table and took the perfume she had borrowed from Florence, spreading it softly over her neck line, just as she was taught to.

Smelling the heavenly scent, her eyes briefly setting close.

Stepping to mirror she smiled at her reflection. Only when she looked at herself in mirror, she saw how beautiful she truly was. Saw, that everyone was right in their compliments. She was a lady already. A real woman.

She wondered for a while if James felt the same, when he looked at himself in mirror, and saw his own reflection of young gorgeous man, who might broke many hearts in future, not only because of his beauty, but because of his calm, but ever so pleasant temper.

Suddenly her smile faded, as she felt that cold touch of a wind on the back of her neck. Her eyes trailed off the mirror, like she wanted to look behind her without moving from place.

She felt it. That darkness. That mysterious chasing creature, which always whispered to her ear, only now understanding the words, _he_ was whispering all the time.

 _,,It's time…''_ she heard ever so clearly from behind her.

Turning very slowly, to reveal a feature of man, who haunted her nights, and days.

Tall, dark haired, with scorching eyes which pierced her soul ten thousand times with just one look.

The shadow.

,,Who are you ?'' she asked very calmly, narrowing herself to face him properly.

,,I think you know my name,'' he smiled softly, doing no additive motion of his body. He stood firmly, and determinedly. His hands along his body, meeting on his front in together embrace, hand in hand, when he trailed her with his eyes.

Vanessa swallowed, as the word stuck in her throat as a big lump formed in there, disallowing to take any breath. Not from fear of the man himself, but from fear what he may cause.

He took few slow steps to her, walking carefully around her, his voice nothing more than a dark whisper ,,I am the one, who walks into your dreams. I am the one, who watches over you, when there's nobody else watching. I am the one, who whispers in your ear. I am the one, who makes your breath caught, and makes your knees tremble. I am the one, who you call The Shadow… _you know my name, Vanessa.''_

She closed her eyes, when he circled her and suddenly stood in front of her, too close than she was used to, but she faced him. Her eyes looked straight into his, when she let out ,,Dracula.''

,,Yes,'' his smiled get even wider.

,,The father of blood eating monsters, and beasts, who feasts on human bodies, and souls of too willing,'' she looked straight up at him, as he was taller than her.

,,That's what they taught you ?'' he asked ever so softly, looking down at her, looking almost desperately. His words and his eyes filled with some emotion, she couldn't define.

,,That's what I presume you are. That's what you've done to everybody back then-''

,,-When ? When my love has been killed ? When my Queen fallen in vain ?'' he asked, his eyes turning deadly cold to look.

,,She wasn't yours. Never. And neither I will be !'' Vanessa let out harshly, tears swung in her eyes, filling that ocean of blue, and only softly blurring her vision, when she pushed hard at his chest, and screamed at the top of her lungs, running out of her room.

She rushed across the halls, not knowing if he was behind her, or if he disappeared, neither she was sure if he was just in her head. It was all to tricky for her, but she didn't want to allow him any further access to her mind, so she screamed again, rushing down the stairs.

She ran to the ballroom, suddenly standing in front of him, facing him once more.

,,You don't exist ! You're just in my head ! Leave !'' she yelled harsh, tears rolling down her cheeks desperately.

,,Is that what you think ?'' his smile never breaking.

,,No that's what you want me to think ! You're twisting everything, ever since my six years, you're everywhere I go. Stop !'' she kept screaming her words, as tears kept streaming from her eyes.

She heard loud rushing upstairs, and dull voices calling for her, she sniffed, turning on her heel, and rushing out of ballroom, straight to the hall, she spotted her parents on the stairs.

,,Vanessa !'' Florence spotted her, calling for her, partly in relief, she saw her with no harm.

Malcolm immediately turned, and saw her too, both now walking down to her ,,What had happened ?''

,,Vanessa ?'' James called for his sister, from the little hall leading to dining room, and now even Ethan with Catriona appeared just next to stairs, everybody hurriedly asking what happened, aiming to her, when they suddenly all froze.

,,You know you can't stop me now,'' the voice suddenly whispered just to her ear, so close from behind, she didn't dare to make a move.

,,Shoot him !'' Malcolm growled, and Ethan immediately pulled out his gun, but Vanessa lifted her arm, stopping him.

Her brows frowned ,,You see him ?''

She trailed her eyes across everybody, when they altogether nodded slowly. The voice behind her chuckled.

,,I said, you only think I'm not real…but I am as real, as much you believe in me, Vanessa,'' he smiled, stepping slowly around her, and in front of her.

,,Vanessa, don't talk to him,'' Catriona warned, holding Ethan to not shoot in such closeness to young girl.

,,Too late,'' she let out, never looking behind Dracula, just in his eyes, as he smiled again. ,,What do you want from me ?'' her lower lip trembled as she spoke.

Everybody held their breath, Florence felt dizzy, but forced her mind and her body to not give out in the most serious moment. Malcolm was enraged, but afraid at once. Ethan was prepared to strike, and Catriona didn't know, what to do, just as James, who stood only few feet away from his sister and the Dragon himself. He heard about him from so many stories, he believed in him, but he would never believe he would come back.

,,Vanessa…how clever your parents were while choosing name for you. Not only, they didn't know, they might conceive the very heir of their _precious_ Vanessa…yes,'' Dracula turned to look briefly at Malcolm and Florence, who stood on stairs, paralyzed. Turning back to young Vanessa, he continued ,,Vanessa was Malcolm's daughter, and he didn't even know…and now all her previous power and glory…lives in you. She did not died at all…she lives in you. Her spirit lives in you. In your eyes, in your heart, and your fate…''

Malcolm didn't know what to think, and Florence only gulped the lump in her throat, from all the things she just learned, probably as just everybody.

,,I won't make of myself your slave-''

,,-I don't want you as my slave…I want you as _my bride_ ,'' he uttered, his eyes burning too deep in her soul.

,,And if I refuse ?'' she breathed determinedly.

He narrowed, never breaking his eyes contact ,,Then your family and dearests will pay with their lives-''

,,-Don't listen to him !'' Ethan shouted.

,,Wolfie, your role is over. You are _not_ her protector anymore…'' Dracula stated, never bothering to look at him, his eyes diving in the ocean of Vanessa's orbs.

,,I don't need a protector, I can shoot you and I won't regret from the bottom of my heart,'' Vanessa said without a single blink.

,,Why would you want to shoot me, when you can embrace me ? The only one, who would understand you, who is determined to protect you and live only for you, my Queen ? Why would you want me to kill your family, when you can let them live peacefully, _and go with me…_ ''

She froze, words disappearing from her throat, as she let out long breath, her eyes full of sudden hurt.

 _,,We could rule the world together my Queen.…It's your path you choose Vanessa….''_

Everybody stood silent, only Vanessa clutched her hands in fists, James noticed, how she was struggling. He felt that pierce in his heart, and he _knew._

Dragon was so close to her, when she lifted her head up to him, her lip trembling no more, and her eyes lit with emotion, when she parted her lips just softly, as the monster leaned to her.

Everybody gasped their silent refuse, when Dracula kissed her, sealing her fate.

Florence felt how her body betrays her, just as her conscious. It was too much for her to take at once. Malcolm didn't know what to do right, to save his child. Ethan with Catriona stood paralyzed, not knowing what to do either, they just watched.

Vanessa kissed Dracula back, and fervently.

But then a loud shot as James narrowed a gun in his hand, and the bullet that left his pistol made its way straight through Dragon's left temple, making his suddenly froze, cold, dead body fall to the floor, as James uttered ,,Not today you son of a bitch.''

Everybody gave a lurch and women screeched, except Vanessa. As the body fell to the floor, Vanessa fell with her arms around her brother's neck, who immediately supported her, as she muttered to his neck ,,Took you long enough.''

He narrowed his hand and shot thrice more into the body, to be sure the monster is dead.

Only then he hugged his sister fully, who only sniffed harsh to his neck ,,No more nightmares, and whispers. I promise.''

She eagerly nodded, wiping her tears-covered face to his suit, when she finally narrowed, her white gown was bloodied from the shot, just as the half of her face, but she didn't cared.

,,Oh my babyyy,'' Florence nearly fumbled form stairs, as she rushed to Vanessa and James, just as Malcolm, both eagerly hugging them in big embrace, only Ethan with Catriona stood still in shock.

Malcolm narrowed, looking into James eyes ,,I have never been more proud of you, than right now James.''

Young man smiled, spotting the same reaction from Ethan who smiled, and Catriona who nodded, walking to them too now.

Florence harshly squeezed first Vanessa's cheeks and kissed all over her face, before doing the same to James. Maybe overdoing, but her motherly instincts, so perfectly built in after so many years, literally forced her to do it, as it soothed her own soul, which was hovering over the edge of collapse.

,,I think I need to change into another dress,'' Vanessa suddenly smirked despite her tearful voice , looking at her bloodies gown, everybody laughed slightly from relief of the situation.

* * *

,,Why didn't you tell us darling it was happening to you for so long ?'' Florence asked, caressing Vanessa's cheek, as they all sat by table in dinging room.

,,Yes, we could do something,'' Ethan nodded eagerly.

,,Or we could be prepared for this situation,'' Catriona added.

Vanessa didn't know how shall she answer, but the following question made her smile.

,,I rather wonder-'' Malcolm uttered ,,-how James knew, he might shot, and when ?''

James smiled too now, sitting just beside his sister, and he hugged her to him.

,,Ever since we were born, you were always taking care of us so thoroughly, but you never noticed… Every time Vanessa got hurt, I felt completely the same. Always when she was sad, I somehow knew why… When she felt the Shadow growing, I knew there was something wrong. And when she stood there before a while, and kissed him, I knew it wasn't because she would gave in him. I felt like you were calling for help,'' he looked in his sister's eyes with real concern, almost asking his last words.

,,I was…screaming for help,'' Vanessa admitted. ,,That's even why I said, it took you long enough to shoot.''

,,See you were all the time afraid of killing somebody. You were saying that you were not sure. It's all in your mind,'' Catriona smirked heavily, crossing her hands on her chest.

James looked at Vanessa and smiled at her, she willingly repaying the smile when he said ,,When my sisters was in danger, I had no other choice. _I just had to believe._ I would never let anybody to hurt you.''

,,I know Jay,'' she smiled, hugging him, making Malcolm's and Florence's heart to melt, as Malcolm was hugging Florence soothingly too, since she was still recuperating from her near breakdown. The thought of her child becoming Dracula's victim knocked down all her reasonable thinking, it was too much even for professional alienist.

 _,,And I never will let anybody to hurt you, I promise Sissy,''_ James smiled at his sister, as she winked at him, caressing his palm in hers.


End file.
